In The Dark
by 10Pints
Summary: Sookie wakes up alone in the dark wearing a man's t-shirt.  Eric has rescued her from a near fatal car accident and wants to keep her.  Will Sookie be able to take back control of her life?
1. The Dark

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.

SPOV

I woke up in complete darkness. Where was I? I was in a soft, warm bed – alone. Thank God! I seemed to be wearing a large T-shirt. I tried to remember what had happened. What time was it? What day was it? What was that strange metallic taste in my mouth? Ugh – I really had to pee. I reached around where I thought a night stand might be and knocked something down that landed with a thud. Well, that wasn't the light. I groped around some more – table lamp! I quickly switched it on and squinted. I could just make out a bathroom. Important matters first.

As I washed my hands, I noticed a new toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink. What a thoughtful host! I eagerly brushed my teeth – I couldn't get rid of that metallic taste fast enough. Surprisingly I looked good. My skin was especially clear, my hair was glossy. I moved my body parts experimentally. I didn't have any aches and pains; even the blister I had worn on my heel (damn new shoes) was gone. The T-shirt I was wearing reached almost to my knees. Was I in the house of a very big man? The Shamrock, a casino, was emblazoned on the front. I was in the house of a big man who gambled? I turned on the overhead light in the bedroom and crawled back in bed to think.

The sheets and blankets were very nice. A successful gambler? The rest of the room was Spartan, to say the least. A nondescript bed, dresser, night stand ,and lamp made up the furniture in the room. The walls held no pictures. I was in the spare room, most likely in the basement, of a big man who was a successful gambler. I cast about with my other sense. Nearby I could sense a void (when had I encountered that before?), otherwise nothing. I got up to check the closet and dresser – both completely empty. I did notice a small cooler upside down near the night stand; obviously what I knocked over earlier. Inside I found a turkey sandwich like you could find in the refrigerated section of GrabItQuick, a bag of fire Cheetos, a moon pie, and a red Gatorade. Interesting selection. I opened the Gatorade and sandwich. Then I ate the moon pie. I was still a little hungry, but I set the Cheetos on the night stand. Stuck to the side of the bag, I noticed a post-it note. It read: I will see you after dark. E

I was in the guest room of a large man who was a successful gambler, who liked fire Cheetos and moon pies, and whose name stared with an E. Earl? Evan? Ed? Eli? Eric? Elliot? Elmer? Eugene? I might have giggled just a little. Was he off at the casino now? I decided to explore the rest of the house and locate two things: a phone and my clothes. I turned the doorknob of my room and nothing happened. I tried again. Crap! I was locked in! I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Maybe E didn't want a strange girl wondering around his fancy house while he was out gambling. How did I get here? I crawled back into bed again to think.


	2. The Accident

SPOV

The last thing I remembered was working at Merlottes. I had worked a double and I was exhausted from carrying beer and fried food in addition to trying to block out people's thoughts. My head ached and my new shoes had worn a blister on my right heel. When I opened the back door to hobble to my vehicle, I noticed the pouring rain. Great! My umbrella was in my car.

"Wait, Sook, I'll walk you," Sam offered opening his umbrella. I smiled up at him. I had been working at Merlottes for a little over six months. He was by far the best boss I had ever had.

"Thanks, Sam," I said after climbing in my old car.

"Good night Sookie. Be careful driving home!"

Slowly, I drove toward the farmhouse I shared with my Grandmother. The rain was coming down in sheets! As I neared the bridge where my parents met their death years ago, I began to hydroplane. Shit! Turn in the direction of the skid? Was that what Mr. Thompson, my high school Drivers Ed. instructor, had taught us? I spun and smashed into the guardrail, hitting my head on the steering wheel and feeling a sudden pain in my legs. Blood was running into my eyes and my legs were pinned – and very possibly broken. My car started to lean forward. Jesus H Christ! I tried to move the seat back to release my legs. No luck! I leaned back in my seat as far as possible. I cast around for any sign of help. I didn't locate any minds, just a void racing towards me.

Suddenly, my car was being pulled backwards, away from the edge of the bridge. Relief flooded through me. My savior pulled at the door. He gave it a second tug and ripped the door completely off the hinges. Oh my! Was I being rescued by Superman? He pried the dashboard off my legs and carefully lifted me out of the car. All I could make out about my rescuer was that he was tall and male. The wind and rain whipped his long hair around. He licked my bloody forehead. Ew! He continued licking my face and neck. I really wanted to pull away, but the pain in my head and legs was very distracting. He looked me in the eye and said, "You will relax and let me take care of you." I felt a strange sensation inside my head. Was he trying to hypnotize me? Superman with psychic powers? A Jedi mind trick? When he began flying through the air, I decided relaxing might be the thing to do. Between the shock and pain, I must have passed out.

Ok then... I had been saved from drowning in almost an identical situation as my parents. The man who saved me had super strength and the ability to fly. (How hard had I really hit my head?) He was tall. Was I at his house? My clothes had been soaked and covered in blood – I was very grateful to be clean, dry, and in fresh clothes. How did I get clean? What pervy things did he do after I passed out? That thought made my skin crawl. The void I sensed nearby – he was here in the house! The void wasn't moving. Was he asleep? My head and legs were healed. Had I been unconscious long enough for them to heal? That would have been a really long time. Why would he have left a sandwich for an unconscious person? Did he have some sort of healing magic? Why not? Maybe he was faster than a speeding bullet and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound. Or perhaps he was from a galaxy far, far away. My head was really starting to hurt.

I snuggled back under the covers and tried to sleep. Hopefully E could explain everything after dark. I prayed Gran was not too worried about me. I just had to find a phone and let her know I was ok – well, alive anyway. A long while later, I drifted off into a restless sleep.


	3. The Rescue

EPOV

I heard the accident before I saw it. I rushed to the scene; injured humans were such easy prey. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, I pulled the car back enough to keep it from falling into the water. When I yanked open the car door, the smell of the woman's blood assailed me. So enticing! I managed to free her from the damaged car. From the looks of it, the bridge had done her a favor. What a crappy car! Even before glamouring her, I began to lick her head wound. Then I made short work of the blood on her head and neck. I considered draining her and throwing her body in the river. However, if I kept her I could drink from her again. And she was pretty. I gave her car a swift kick and it finished its journey over the side of the bridge. I told her to relax and flew off towards a safe house nearby.

Rarely did I bring a human to one of my homes. I hadn't even visited this one in a while myself. The real selling point for this ranch with attached garage was the basement (they were rare in Louisiana). Once inside the garage, I set the girl down, removed my wet clothes, and headed inside to find a blanket. I carefully removed the woman's wet, bloody clothes and wrapped her in blanket. Once they had a chance to dry out, I would burn them. I carried her to the guest room and laid her on the bare bed. The woman did not look very good. She had lost quite a bit of blood and her legs were bent at an odd angle. Before I could over think it, I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth. I massaged her throat to help her swallow. Her eyelids started to flutter, then stilled. I listened to her heart – steady and strong. Her body just needed some time to heal.

I ran a bath and searched for some linens and towels. I found a shirt for her and I put on some sleep pants myself, just in case she woke up. I didn't mind her seeing me naked (women always enjoyed looking at my body), but I didn't want to alarm her. Once the bath was ready, I laid her in and let her soak. I quickly put sheets, pillows, and a comforter on the bed, occasionally checking to make sure she didn't sink under the water and drown. Fragile humans. I washed her face, neck, arms, and legs. I would pay more careful attention to her other parts when she was awake – awake and moaning my name. She was a magnificent creature! I did my best to get the blood out of the woman's hair. Then I toweled her off and slipped a promotional T-shirt from my casino on her.

I laid her in the bed and pulled up the covers. I hadn't taken care of a human in quite some time. I wasn't sure yet what I wanted to do with her. If she was too damaged (her color was better and her legs looked ok), I could throw her into the river a little bit downstream tomorrow. The car would be found quickly, but bodies weren't always found right away. A body could get caught under a log or drift downstream… I would have some time to decide what I wanted with her. If I liked her I could always keep her around awhile and then glamour her. Amnesia victims were not unheard of. (Did the car door look suspicious? I should check that.) If I really liked her… The Queen had banned the making of children temporarily (wisely, I thought). The Great Reveal was planned to take place in a few months. New vampires were so unpredictable and impulsive; she didn't need one destroying all of our public relations planning. I didn't have time right now to be a Maker to a newborn anyway.

Perhaps I was getting lonely again. That was what led me to create Pam, though I had never regretted my decision. She was a magnificent vampire! Once I dealt with this human woman, I might pay Pam a visit. She would come to me if I called, but I hated to limit her independence. Often I tried to imagine what Appius would do, then did the complete opposite. Loneliness and boredom were deadly enemies of vampires. More vampires actually died of depression than died violent deaths – and that was saying something. I would just have to wait until tomorrow night when she woke up and decide what to do.

In the meantime, I flew to the scene of the accident to make sure everything looked ok . Then I went to a local gas station and picked up a new toothbrush for her and some toothpaste. I also found some soap, shampoo, and conditioner that was a little more feminine than my own. I chose ones that smelled good. She would also need some food. The clerk, a teenage boy, and I were the only beings in the gas station. I walked up to pay for my purchases and looked him in the eye.

"Find me a good lunch that doesn't have to be cooked." In a few minutes he came back with a small basket of food. On the counter he placed a sandwich, a bottle of red liquid, a bag of something with fire on the package(could that be edible?), and a round item that may have been chocolate. I paid and left. I always kept a small cooler and ice packs at each of my houses in case I needed to transport some blood outside of the source. I would put the food in the cooler and write her a short note. Dawn was approaching quickly.


	4. The Encounter

EPOV

When I rose I listened for the woman's breathing and heartbeat. She was asleep. Surely she hadn't slept this whole time. From the hallway I could see the overhead light was on. I crept into her room and noticed most of the food was gone – all but the bag with fire on it. I didn't think that was edible. Satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, I took a quick shower, dressed, and headed upstairs. As requested, Bobby had brought by my laptop and some groceries. I almost asked him to bring clothes for the girl, but really, I hoped to spend a lot of time with her sans clothes.

I logged on and checked the local news. The top story was a missing waitress from Bon Temps named Sookie Stackhouse. A video feed showed community members having a prayer service for her safe return. Her wrecked car had been found, but no sign of the young woman. A candid photo of her was posted on–line. Yes, Sookie Stackhouse was alive and sleeping in my basement. Thanks to me they would not find her broken and battered body decomposing downstream, at least not tomorrow. I answered a few emails and made my way back downstairs.

I found Sookie a clean t-shirt and entered her room. I purposely made noise this time and she sat bolt upright in bed when I entered.

SPOV

I awoke to the sound of my door opening. Oh my. One of the best looking men I had ever seen walked into my room. Long blonde hair, rippling muscles, blue eyes, strong jaw, and…he was glowing just a bit. I blinked at him stupidly.

"Good evening, Sookie," he said smiling. How did he know my name?

"Good evening…."

"Eric."

"Good evening Eric. Thank you for rescuing me last night."

"Feel free to thank me in whatever way you deem appropriate," he responded with a smirk. He was devilishly handsome and he knew it. Was he the devil himself?

"Can I borrow your phone to call home so my Gran doesn't worry?"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Am I your prisoner?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

"You do not need to worry, " Eric said looking steadily into my eyes. I felt the tickle in my brain again.

"Oh, I'm worrying. I'm being held captive by a large man who had super strength and flies." He regarded me with a perplexed look on his face.

"Guest sounds so much nicer." He said with an edge to his voice.

"May I leave?" He shook his head. "No need to sugar coat your intentions on my account then."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't intend to restrain you - unless you are into that sort of thing," he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Eric Northman. I own a casino in Shreveport." That explained the t-shirt.

"What are you?"

Fangs ran down out of his mouth. Fangs! I got all tangled up in the bedclothes trying to get out of the bed and fell to the floor in a wad of sheets. Eric burst out laughing, then offered me a hand to help me up.

"Making your getaway, are you?" he teased. I crossed my arms over my chest, but restrained myself from stomping my foot.

"To answer your question, I am a vampire."

"Vampire? Are you going to drink my blood?"

"Yes, I intend to." I stared at him for a full minute. Vampires weren't real. Were they?

"Well, just do it and get it over with," I demanded. He chuckled and tossed a t-shirt to me.

"Shower and come upstairs. We will make our arrangements then."

EPOV

I found myself smiling as I walked upstairs. When was the last time I had smiled – or laughed? She was delightful! Unless things changed, I would keep her for awhile. I had never met a human I could not glamour. Keeping her here of her own free will might be a bit of a challenge, but I did enjoy a good challenge. I heard the shower start as I sat down on the couch. Then I heard footsteps creeping up the stairs. Was she trying to sneak out? I should be angry with her, but I just didn't feel it. I admired her courage. She would need to be a lot sneakier to outwit me, though. I quickly made my way to the stairway door, intending to surprise her when she opened it. For some reason, she suddenly stopped and retreated to the basement. Had she known I was waiting for her or had she lost her courage? Interesting girl.


	5. The First Bite

SPOV

I stood under the spray and tried to come up with an escape plan. He must have heard me trying to sneak up the stairs. It had been a long shot, but I needed to try. At least my disability allowed me to track him. For the first time in my life, I wished I could read someone's mind. I wondered absently if my jailer would allow me to have a razor for shaving my legs. Was he going to confiscate my shoe laces and belt? Oh wait – all of my clothes were gone. Was it too much to hope he was washing them right now? Probably. What did Eric mean by arrangements? I had assumed he would drink my blood and that would be it – the end of the line, pushing up daisies, meeting my maker. Perhaps there was more to it. I would have to face him to find out.

Eventually I stepped out of the shower, donned my clean Shamrock shirt, brushed my teeth, and blow dried my hair. I couldn't really stall any longer.

EPOV

I hoped she didn't always take so long getting ready. Technically, I had eternity, but I didn't want to spend it listening to her shower (although if she would let me watch…). I could feel her nervousness and her resolve as she opened the basement door.

I had chosen her cleaning products well. Instead of overwhelming her natural scent, they enhanced it. I struggled to keep my fangs from running out. Her seeing my fangs wouldn't add anything to our conversation.

"You are welcome to make yourself something to eat," I said, motioning toward the main part of the kitchen.

"Thank you," she responded, a little surprised. She was a polite human, I would try to be polite as well. "Can I fix you anything?"

I smiled. "No, thank you. I only drink blood."

"Oh yeah." Sookie rummaged around in the refrigerator and cabinets. She pulled out a pan and placed it on the stove. Had Bobby brought the pan or had it been here already?

"This is your home?" she asked breaking some eggs into a bowl and stirring them with a fork. (The knives were all still in the drawers. Should I be concerned? Surely she was too sensible to attempt suicide.)

"I own it, but it is not my primary residence. Why?"

"The décor doesn't really suit you," she said with a grin. She didn't think flowered wallpaper and bird figurines were my thing?

"Maybe I like flowers and birds," I hedged. Sookie gave me a look.

"When I bought this house, the previous owner was moving to a nursing home. She could only take a few things along. Her family took what they wanted and I just kept everything else the way it had been. I only sleep here." I may have sounded a little defensive.

"Are you going to kill me tonight?" Sookie asked in a tiny voice, barely over a whisper.

"Not tonight."

" Forgive me if I don't feel very reassured," she replied.

"I am very old, I only need a little blood to survive. As long as you eat healthily, I should be able to drink from you every night without damaging you."

"I like the idea of not damaging me. I'm not so sure about you taking my blood. Does it hurt?"

"Most humans find it very pleasurable. Give me your arm and I will show you." Very reluctantly, Sookie held out her arm. I turned her hand palm up, exposing her wrist. My fangs ran out. I found the fear rolling off of Sookie a little disturbing. Gently , I stroked her wrist with my thumb. I felt a spike of desire from her. Even without glamour, I would win her. Keeping her gaze, I slowly licked her wrist and bit. She moaned – but not with pain. I pulled away, licked her wounds to heal them, and smiled. "Not as bad as you expected?"

SPOV

"Um." Very articulate there, Sooks. How could being bitten feel good? When he drew the blood from my arm, it felt like he was sucking somewhere else entirely.

"You taste magnificent," Eric whispered in my ear. "Yield to me Sookie." He began kissing down the side of my neck. I needed to put a stop to this before my body overrode my common sense altogether. I couldn't go to bed with a vampire who was holding me prisoner. Could I? Surely it was too early for Stockholm syndrome to kick in.

"Eric," I said stopping the hand that was slowly gliding up my leg.

"Yes, " he responded without removing his hand. "Do you have a special request?" Dear Lord he had that smolder down to an art!

"Get your hands off of me and take a step back." I tried to make my voice as hard as I could. Surprisingly, Eric complied.

"I can wait for more until you are willing. Your blood is enough for now, more than enough actually," he finished with a smile. I can offer you much in return.

"So this is the part where we bargain for my blood?" He nodded. I completely lost my appetite.


	6. The Arrangement

EPOV

"What do you want most of all?" I asked Sookie.

"I want to go home," she answered simply.

"I don't see how we can arrange that."

"Why can't I show up not remembering the last few days?" Sookie asked. "Do you still have my clothes?"

"Your clothes are in the garage." I hadn't gotten around to burning them yet. That was a little careless of me, with the whole parish looking for her. "You no longer look like you were in an accident."

"Rough me up a little bit," she countered, looking me in the eye. She was asking me to beat her?

"What do I get out of this?"

"I will come to Shreveport- or we can arrange somewhere to meet- once a week and you can drink my blood."

"For the rest of your life?" She swallowed uncomfortably.

"So long as I am healthy," Sookie responded after a brief pause.

"Not enough. I have an alternate plan. You will go back to your home for one month. After your near death experience, you will realize that living in a podunk town with your grandmother and waiting tables is not all you want from life. You will move to Shreveport and apply for a job at The Shamrock. You can sign up for a college class or two if you want. I will pay you well and even provide you with a home. And, of course, I will feed from you nightly."

Sookie did not look like she approved of my brilliant plan. "I think drinking from me weekly should be enough."

"Right now I can drink your blood nightly. I will not benefit from letting you go if I only see you weekly. With my plan you can alleviate the fears of your loved ones." I paused. I knew the fact that her Gran worried about her weighed on Sookie's mind. " Once you come to work for me, you can still have your own life. No one would need to know you were more than another employee – unless you want to be my lover as well," I finished with a smirk. She would want to be my lover soon. Women could not resist the Northman charm.

"No, thank you," she answered with a slight blush. She thought a few minutes. "So my options are one - stay here as your prisoner indefinitely, or two - spend a month tying up loose ends so I can move to Shreveport, work in your casino, and supply you nightly with blood. Any possibility of an option three?"

"If you can come up with something that involves me feeding from you nightly, I'm willing to listen. " Sookie just looked at me.

"I have some work to do. I will take my laptop to the office and you can think while you finish making your dinner."

Twenty minutes later she found me.

"Ok, lets do this." I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Give me my clothes, beat me up, and let me wander back to civilization. I want to go home tonight." I was surprised she agreed.

"Just to be clear, if I release you , you are promising to come to The Shamrock and apply for a job in one month. Part of your job will be to give me blood nightly." She nodded. "If you 'forget' I will find you."

"I don't doubt it," Sookie responded. "You will stay away form me for a month?"

"I will not contact you unless you fail to show four weeks from today. We can argue about your 'working contract' when the time comes." Sookie stuck out her hand to shake on our agreement. Vampires don't shake hands as a rule, but I didn't mind holding her hand. I may have held it a little longer than necessary.

"I will get your clothes." They were dry, but covered in mud and blood. I handed them to Sookie and she headed to the bathroom to put them on. When she walked back, I could feel her determination and resolve. I admired her courage.

She simply said "Ok" , closed her eyes, and braced herself for my first blow. I raised my hand and stroked her hair.

"My brave Sookie. Come, I have a better idea."


	7. The Hunt

SPOV

I had just agreed to come back to Eric in a month's time and be his nightly blood donor. How could that end well? I was buying myself a month, I kept telling myself. I was going home to Gran. Anything could happen in a month. In a night I had been rescued from drowning in my car by a vampire who wanted to lock me away to be his personal blood bank. My life could only get better, right?

I followed Eric outside. How was he going to make me look like I had been in a car wreck and wandered around in the woods for a day and two nights? We walked right up to the edge of the woods.

"Run." I looked at him stupidly.

"When I catch you , I am going to drink from you. You should run." So I ran through the woods in the dark. Although I could run a little faster than normal and see a little better in the dark, I still stumbled over fallen trees, tangled my clothes and hair in briars, ran into tree branches… Suddenly someone pounced on me, knocking me to the ground. We rolled until Eric was on top of me. He cupped my head gently, turned it to the side, ran his nose down to my collarbone, and bit my neck. He drank briefly, then stood and offered me a hand. His eyes were nearly glowing.

"You have great wilderness skills. You move through the woods with the grace of a deer," Eric said with a completely straight face. I couldn't help busting up laughing. "You should run again."

"There are tree branches in this forest that haven't slapped me in the face yet?"

"One or two," he chuckled. Off I went, stumbling and tripping. Again Eric tackled me and bit my neck. He licked the blood from his mouth and shot me a fangy grin. "I don't remember the last time I had so much fun."

"I had a root canal last month," I responded.

"Sookie, you are not enjoying this just a little? Surely this is better than being beaten and your wounds look more authentic."

"You're going to have to do a little better than that."

Eric grinned. "One more time." This last time he tackled me into a stream – a very cold stream. I came up gasping for air. Eric pulled me close and kissed me on the mouth, then licked the shell of my ear. My whole body came to life. When he drank from me this time, Eric took several pulls. By the time he pulled away, I was feeling a little faint. He stroked my hair, then pricked a finger on his fangs and healed the bite marks on my neck and those on my wrist from earlier. I wobbled as he stood back and looked me over.

"You will do. The highway is a quarter mile to your right. Good luck getting home Sookie." He smiled and kissed my forehead before flying off. I began struggling toward freedom.

EPOV

Chasing Sookie was one of the most erotic experiences I had had in quite a while. We would do that again someday and end the hunt with sex. On second thought, Sookie really looked like she had been in a car accident – maybe I should just chase her around the backyard. I stealthily followed her the short way to the main road. She was quickly picked up by a trucker. I hitched a ride on his trailer so I could listen in on their conversation and ensure Sookie was safe. He called the police and drove her to the hospital. She was in good hands. I had preparations to make.

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Someone wondered if Eric's blood would just keep healing Sookie and not allow her to look like she had been in a wreck. I had thought of that too. For the purposes of this fic, lets pretend his blood healed her initial wounds but isn't healing her new ones. ****I really wanted Sookie to have an opportunity to go home.**


	8. The Hospital

SPOV

Eventually, I stumbled out to the highway. I felt like I had been outside for days. My clothes were even more bloody and torn. My face was bruised and scratched from the tree branches. My left knee ached and I was weak from blood loss. Plus, I was wet and cold. I sure hoped someone would come along soon. I didn't survive a car wreck and being imprisoned by a vampire, just to die of hypothermia.

Before too long, a semi spotted me and slowed down. I reached out to his thoughts – good intentions as far as I could tell. He opened the door for me and I managed to pull my damaged body inside. When I told him who I was, he called the police and headed toward the nearest hospital. I arrived in Clarice in a semi truck escorted by two patrol cars. Nothing like making an entrance, huh? There was even a photographer and a news camera on hand to document my arrival, all bloody and bruised wearing mud caked rags. Just the way I wanted to world to see me. At least I was safe – for now.

After the police, doctors, and nurses had left, Gran sat at my side holding my hand. "I am so thankful you are safe, Sookie," she said, her eyes moist. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much, my dear."

"I love you too, Gran," I responded, squeezing her hand. Maybe my deal with Eric would be worth this.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep?" I nodded and closed my eyes. One of the nurses had given me a little something for my pain and I drifted off.

The next morning, Gran was still by my side sleeping in her chair. Jason walked in, flirting with my nurse. Go figure. I put my finger over my lips for him to be quiet. "Glad to have you back," he whispered, ruffling my hair. "What happened to you?"

"I hydroplaned and hit the bridge on my way home from work, then the next thing I knew I was walking through the woods and came to the highway. That is all I can remember. " I decided simple was the way to go. "Maybe you should take Gran home so she can get some rest." He looked to the nurse.

"Sookie has some bruises and cuts, but no major injuries. If everything checks out, we can get her off of the IV this morning. If she can eat some lunch and keep it down, we will send her home." Home. I was going home.

Andy Bellefleur stopped by to ask me more questions. I told him exactly what I told Jason; exactly what I had told him the night before. I could tell from his thoughts that he didn't believe that was the whole story, but he didn't have any idea why I would lie. He thought that I was very lucky considering the shape they'd found my car in and he was glad no one had died on his watch. Great. Sam stopped by too. He brought along a flower arrangement with a card that said From the Staff at Merlottes, but I knew he had picked it out personally. When he leaned in to hug me, he pulled back suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "The nurse washed me up pretty good," I joked. "You should have seen me when they drug me in."

"I saw you on the news." Oh, right. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. I saw images of Eric in his head. Now it was my turn to pull back in shock.

"You know him?" I asked without thinking. Sam gave me an odd look. The word glamour flitted across his thoughts. He figured Eric took me, got what he wanted, glamoured me, and sent me back. And he didn't just imagine him wanting blood. I felt dirty somehow.

"Who?" he asked.

"Nevermind." Even if Sam did know Eric, what could he do to help me? I didn't need to get my boss all tangled up in my problems. Sam stayed and talked awhile about the bar and local gossip. I was real glad to see him.

By mid afternoon, my doctor had released me. Jason came to pick me up. When I stopped by the office to arrange payments for my hospital bill (waitressing didn't come with health insurance), the nice clerk informed me my bill was paid in full. That was a pleasant surprise. Now I needed to find a car. My old one only had liability insurance on it. I suppose Gran and I could share for a while. I had been saving up some money to help pay for a new roof – that would have to wait. I could never get ahead. Heck, I had a hard enough time just keeping my head above water. I wondered if my new "job" would allow me to finally save up some money. I was going to request health insurance too.

Andy Bellefleur met us at the door and escorted us through the throng of reporters. Apparently Fox had picked up my story on the morning news. Wonderful. My entrance to Clarice Hospital in muddy rags had been witnessed by the whole world. The buzz of all the minds was almost too much for me. I couldn't wait to get home.


	9. The Month

SPOV

Gran met me on the porch with a hug. By the time we stepped apart, we were both in tears.

"I love you so much, Gran," I said, wiping at my eyes. She busied herself with coffee and sliced Jason and I each a piece of fresh apple pie.

"You sure gave us an awful scare, Sook," Jason said between mouthfuls of pie. "You really can't remember what happened?"

"No, I can't. I am just so glad to be home." Jason left shortly after eating a second piece of pie. "Thank you Gran," I said as she cleared the table.

"I had to keep myself busy some way," she answered.

"I didn't mean the pie, " I smiled. "Thank you for taking Jason and I in and for always standing beside me, no matter how hard it was. If it weren't for you…Thank you for teaching me how to love and be a good, strong southern woman."

"And thank you Sookie for being a kind, gracious granddaughter. You have brought me so much happiness." We both hugged and cried a little. Neither of us were usually much for tears, but even strong women need to cry once in a while. For the next couple of days Gran fussed over me; she wouldn't let me do so much as rinse my own plate. She also fielded all of the phone calls from reporters, which I appreciated. I had no interest in getting caught up in that media circus.

I did call LSU in Shreveport and asked them to send me a coursework catalog. If I was going to move to Shreveport, I might as well make the most of it. The new semester would start in January. I thought I would sign up for one or two classes ( maybe accounting and a computer class), just to see if I could manage it. My shields were a little stronger than when I was in high school. (I had noticed since taking Eric's blood they were even stronger.) If I could work in a crowded casino, I could sit in a room full of students. I hoped.

In a few days I went back to work and soon (though not quite soon enough for me) everyone accepted that I didn't remember what happened after my accident and quit asking me - thank God! Their speculations were all over the map – abducted by aliens, high on drugs, religious rapture, shacked up with a married man… Sam acted a little strange around me, but I didn't know how to bring up the subject of vampire Eric without seeming like a nut or getting him in over his head. I chose to keep my mouth shut.

Tray Dawson, who runs a motor cycle repair shop and occasionally works on cars, sat in my section one afternoon.

"Are you still looking for a car?" he asked. He gave me an odd look, then shook himself.

"I love having my grandmother drive me to work," I answered with a smile.

"Someone brought in a little Cavalier that needed a new transmission. They didn't want to put the money into it, so they left it with me. I fixed it up. It isn't new, but it has a rebuilt transmission. I'll sell it to you for the cost of the parts I have in it."

"That's awful nice of you."

"I'll bring it by tomorrow after work for you to look at?"

"I would appreciate it." So I became the proud owner of a black Cavalier. It was actually three years newer than my old car. Was I moving up in the world, or what?

EPOV

I called one of my usual men to find out what he could about Sookie. With all of the reporters buzzing around Bon Temps, he could easily ask questions without raising any suspicions. The only thing interesting he found out (besides her parents had been killed at the very bridge I rescued Sookie from) was that most people thought she was a little crazy, a little slow, or both. Puzzling. I hadn't noticed anything like that.

One evening I stopped my Jason Stackhouse's place. Fortunately he was home alone and I was able to "question" him. He said that Sookie could read minds and had a hard time separating what people said from what they thought. That was why she "gave folks the creeps". Had she read my mind and decided not to try escaping up the stairs? She hadn't seemed to read my mind at any other point. A telepath could be very useful or very dangerous. I asked him other questions I expected a brother to be able to answer – Sookie's favorite color, flowers, house style… He knew almost nothing about her preferences or dreams. Selfish bastard.

Another night when Sookie was at work , I paid a visit to her Grandmother. She confirmed the telepathy and was a treasure trove of personal knowledge about Sookie. She even "let" me snoop around in Sookie's room. Adele shared a bit of interesting personal information with me as well.

I found a nice little bungalow just outside of Shreveport for Sookie and had it decorated in a style the interior designer called modern country. I had the closet in the spare room converted into a light tight space. (I would need some place to stay when I slept over – I intended to do that often.) I also found her a new Mustang, blue like her eyes. About half way through out month of separation, Sookie called and left a message on my answering machine.

"Hello Eric. I'm sorry to bother you . I know I agreed to apply for a job at the end of a month. Does that mean I will start work for you immediately? I'm asking so I can give Sam enough notice to hire someone else." Was she being considerate of Sam or was she trying to trick me into contacting her and breaking our agreement? I had Bobby call her with the message: "Yes, immediately."

SPOV

My month was coming to a close. Bobby, Eric's assistant (?) had called to tell me I would start work immediately when my month was up. I wondered what sort of demeaning job I would have to endure. Cocktail waitress in a skimpy outfit? Head toilet bowl cleaner? I had talked to Gran about going to college and the possibility of moving to Shreveport. She was proud of me for chasing a dream of mine. I had talked about college some at the bar and hinted that I might be looking for another job. I still wasn't looking forward to breaking the news to Sam. At the end of my shift one evening, I lingered in his office after retrieving my purse from his desk.

"Sam, I need to give you my two weeks notice."

"Sookie, are you sure?"

"Yes, I really like working for you, but I want to move to Shreveport and go to college." Sam smiled at me.

"You always have a place here if you need it."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Do you have a new job lined up?"

"I had an interview at The Shamrock Casino, and I am getting a call back interview next week." Sam's whole demeanor changed.

"You shouldn't work there, Sook."

"The pay is very good and they have benefits."

"Money isn't everything. Have you met the owner? He is ruthless and very used to getting his way."

"I don't imagine I'll see much of him. I'll just keep my head down and work hard." I hated lying to Sam, but I didn't see how telling him the truth would be at all helpful. Sam had a very sad look in his eyes.

"Take care of yourself, Sook. If you need anything, you can always count on me."

"Thanks,Sam ," I said hugging him. He felt so strong and warm. I almost – almost- broke down and told him everything. If I cared about his well being a little less, I would have.


	10. The Payment

EPOV

Tonight was the night Sookie would come back to me. Last week I had Bobby call her and let her know I would be waiting in my private suite at 8:00. I was very eager to see her again – and taste her. Once Sookie became my lover... the pleasure we would share! Everything was ready for her and I felt kind of giddy. Fortunately Pam was not here to make fun of me.

SPOV

My last day of freedom slowly slipped away. JC Penney's had a good sale last week – I found a nice navy suit and white blouse. I even treated myself to a new pair of shoes to match. I wanted to look my best, even if I was overdressing for the job I imagined I would get. I tried not to cry on the way to Shreveport (to keep my makeup nice), but I didn't quite succeed. At 7:55 I parked outside The Shamrock, touched up my makeup, and stepped out of my "new" car. I almost got back in and headed for the state line. But I knew Eric would find me or use those I cared about to force me to come back. I decided to accept my fate and held my head up high as I entered.

EPOV

I felt Sookie getting nearer. She would soon be mine – and the phone rang. Sophie-Anne of all people. I didn't want to be on the phone when Sookie arrived; I wanted to greet her properly, welcome her to my suite. I tried to focus as the Queen talked about my quarterly report.

SPOV

I headed toward the private elevator as Bobby had instructed me and used the key that arrived in the mail yesterday. (The key chain was from the Red Cross and said "Blood Donor". Someone had a sick sense of humor.) It opened into a beautifully decorated suite. I could hear Eric's voice heading my way. He winked at me with the phone to his ear and motioned towards a large couch. I took a moment to look at him. Eric was dressed in a well cut black suit and a blue shirt, slightly unbuttoned. It really should be illegal for a man (vampire) to look that good.

He handed me a folder with a post it on the top which said – My boss called. $%*# Look this over until I can get off the phone. E

I couldn't help but laugh a little. He had literally written $%*#. The big, bad vampire didn't write curse words? I opened up my folder. Inside was my proposed job and salary.

Job Title : Accountant Assistant

Salary: three times what I made last year at Merlottes

Benefits: health, dental, vision, 401K

Hours: M-F 4:00p.m.-12:00a.m.

I read it over three times, just to be sure I wasn't imagining things. Behind that was another sheet.

Job Title: Blood Donor

Job Requirements: Stop by my office before leaving work each evening M-F to donate

Payment:

Property 285 Maple Lane, Shreveport (a deed to a house was included) taxes and utilities paid

Ford Mustang, (title included) insurance and registration paid

Cell phone, all charges paid

AMX card, $10,000 limit paid

College tuition paid

I was still looking at it stupidly when Eric hung up his phone. "You look beautiful tonight, Sookie."

"Thank you," I responded, blushing slightly. "A little better than the last time you saw me?" He smiled and took my hand. Eric looked into my eyes as he gently stroked my wrist.

"May I?" I nodded. His fangs sank gently into my skin and my body jerked in awareness. Had I really dressed so I would feel confident or had I dressed to impress him? Before I could decide, he licked my wounds, then healed them.

"I have missed you. What do you think of my proposal?"

"I am really excited about the job. How did you find out I wanted to take accounting classes at LSU?"

"I have my sources," he answered smirking. "Later I will take you to meet Bruce, the accountant you will be assisting. He takes care of the bar revenue for the casino. The salary is to your liking?"

"Yes, although didn't see anything about sick leave or vacation days." A girl had to bargain a little.

Eric regarded me carefully. "I could give you the standard days I give my other employees. What about the compensation for your blood?"

"I don't feel comfortable with you buying me a house and a car or paying my college tuition. Couldn't you just pay me and let me buy my own things?"

"You are mine, it is my responsibility to take care of you."

"I would rather you think of me as an employee."

"How will I justify it to my accountant?" Eric asked cocking an eyebrow. "He will understand my keeping a mistress, but if I pay you for 'services rendered' he will think I am paying a high priced hooker. Surely you would rather be a mistress? At least that title implies some affection." I just made a face at him. That was BS and he knew it.

"I don't like you having that kind of power over me. If I don't do what you ask, you can take away my home or my car or cancel my college classes. "

"Sookie, I don't intend to use your payment as leverage against you. These are things women usually want from me (except for college tuition). I meant for my offer to make you happy."

"Can I think it over and let you know tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will have my lawyer draw up official papers when you come back tomorrow night. " Eric grinned. He knew very well I hadn't meant I would come in person tomorrow. "I will show you your new office, then we will visit your new home."


	11. The Accountant

EPOV

So far so good. Sookie hadn't asked to add any perks to her contract besides vacation and sick days. She was an unusual human. I kept trying to figure out what her ulterior motive was. Perhaps I had been dealing with vampires far too long. How long had it been since I regularly dealt with someone who was genuine and just meant what they said and said what they meant? Sookie was such a breath of fresh air! Of course, there was the telepathy. I couldn't understand why she hadn't told me about that yet. Surely she knew how valuable a bargaining tool it would be. I had been experimenting to see if she could read my mind tonight. First I thought of a very bloody battle I had once participated in. Then I thought about an orgy I had attended – animal skins optional. Lastly I thought about some very naughty things I wanted to do with Sookie. Apparently the only person bothered by that was me. We were leaving my suite now - before I lost control and took her against the wall.

I had an office near the rear of the building remodeled for Bruce and Sookie. This made Bruce very nervous. My thought was that if their workspace was removed from some of the hubbub of the main offices and the casino floor, Sookie would be able to concentrate better. I had chosen Bruce as her boss for several reasons. First, he was a very good accountant. Sookie would learn much from him. Second, he would be kind to her. Even if she wasn't a very good assistant at first, he would be patient with her. Also, he was a dull person. If she couldn't block his thoughts, he would most likely be thinking about getting new tires for his car or the fifteenth digit of pi. Last of all, he wouldn't be any competition for me. Surely Sookie didn't have a thing for paunchy, middle aged men who sweated profusely.

SPOV

As we stepped into Eric's private elevator, I had a thought. "Do you employ many blood donors?"

"Are you jealous?" Eric asked.

"Do you give out a lot of these?" I asked holding up the key chain. I chose to ignore his question altogether.

"I thought the key chain was a nice touch. My child, Pam, gave that to me a few years ago as a gag gift." How very evasive of him. I was hoping he gave out lots of them – I would much rather blend into a crowd of donors. Maybe then I would have a better chance of living long enough to have gray hair and false teeth.

"You have a daughter?" I asked. Eric chuckled.

"I made Pam a vampire. I am her maker and she is my child."

"You killed her?"

"She is a magnificent vampire. You will meet her one day. When you do, ask her if she enjoys being a vampire." Eric seemed very sure of himself. Was that a dominant personality trait? I would say yes.

"Would you like to become a vampire, Sookie?" Eric asked.

How could I refuse that offer gracefully? I wanted to shout "HELL NO!" and run for my life.

"No, " I answered in what I hoped was a firm voice.

We made our way out of the elevator and onto the casino floor. All of the voices were clamoring around in my head – until Eric took my hand. I looked up at him with relief and surprise. A grin spread over his face. We headed for the back of the building and approached a lonely office. Inside was a man I could only describe as extremely nervous. He thought moving to this office in the back of the casino was a punishment of some sort, though he didn't understand why. He also thought that I was being sent to spy on him. Really? The only guilt I detected from him was a result of using company time to read sci-fi fan fiction. As far as I could tell, Bruce didn't know Eric was a vampire, but he was afraid of him. He was pretty sure Eric was involved in organized crime in some fashion.

"Good evening, sir," Bruce addressed Eric. If Eric was expecting me to call him sir, he just might be disappointed.

"Good evening Bruce. I am showing Miss Stackhouse around tonight."

"Pleased to meet you, " I said, reaching out my hand.

"The pleasure is mine," Bruce responded, but not in a lecherous way, and shook my hand. "Welcome."

I walked behind the reception desk and sat down in front of the computer. My computer skills were pretty weak. I could type a term paper and do a little internet research. I may be making brownies regularly for the IT department.

"I will have someone from IT come on Monday to help you get accustomed to our network," Eric offered. I smiled.

"Have you worked as an assistant before?" Bruce asked.

"No, I answered honestly. I am enrolling in the LSU accounting program in January."

"That is where I went to college and met my wife, Lillian," he responded smiling. Bruce was thinking of the first time he met his wife in the dorm cafeteria. She was serving ravioli and accidentally dropped a plateful on his shirt. She offered to wash it out for him and the rest was history. He takes her out for Italian on their anniversary each year and they celebrate with big bowls of ravioli. Bruce really loved his wife. Suddenly he didn't seem quite so sweaty or overweight. Eric gave me an odd look.

**Life has been kind of crazy around here! I have been thinking about this story, just haven't had time to sit down at the computer and write. More to come soon - promise!**


	12. The House

EPOV

Whatever Sookie was reading from Bruce's mind, she liked it. I could feel her approval of him and her disapproval of me. I was being outshone by a pudgy, middle aged man with a comb over. They talked about mindless drivel while I counted the ceiling tiles. When I had counted all of them three times (and not at vampire speed), I reminded Sookie we had some other stops to make yet tonight.

"Oh, of course," she responded. "I'll see you on Monday, Bruce."

"I look forward to it," he answered. From what I could tell, so did Sookie. What was his appeal? He was nice to her. Was that really all she wanted – for someone to be nice to her? I could be nice.

SPOV

We rode in Eric's red corvette at breakneck speed. "I really don't want to be in another car crash," I told him, my voice rising a little as we rounded a curve.

"Don't worry . I have excellent reflexes," Eric answered. "Besides, I would be happy to give you my blood if you did get hurt."

"Can anyone tell that I've had your blood?" I asked after a while.

"Yes. Any supernatural creature can smell my blood in you and will know that you are mine."

"Supernatural creature?" I had concerns about 'you are mine' also, but that could wait.

"Vampires are not alone. There are also werewolves, witches, shape shifters, demons, fairies…" My eyes were about as wide as saucers. Was Sam a supernatural creature? Tray?

"Do vampires only give blood to their donors?"

"Vampires rarely give their blood to humans. I don't believe I have given mine to anyone since I turned Pam." That led to a brief description of turning. Eric asked again if I would like to be a vampire. No, no and no.

EPOV

I pulled my car into the driveway of Sookie's new home just south of Shreveport. The real estate agent described it as a an American Bungalow with double front gables, wood floors, built in cabinetry… I was confident Sookie would love it. As we walked inside the front door, I pressed the keypad of the alarm system.

"The code is the day we first met. I am told human women find it romantic when their lovers remember such things," I said with my most charming smile. Sookie would be mine before the night was over.

"We aren't lovers," she huffed and rolled her eyes. Sookie walked through the house, peeking in cabinets and drawers. I followed her to the bedroom. I had hoped that she would be thanking me and kissing me by now. However, that was not the case. She was feeling all sorts of emotions, sad being predominant at the moment.

"Sookie?" She turned to look at me with tears in her eyes. "I intended for this house to make you happy. If you don't like it, you can redecorate or I can buy you something else. What about it displeases you?"

"Nothing about it displeases me," she answered, her voice breaking. "This is absolutely perfect. I love the house, the furniture…everything. I doubt I will ever have a home as amazing as this."

"Sookie, this is your home. I gave you the title earlier as part of our agreement."

"No," she responded, shaking her head. "I can't accept this. It is too much. I don't want to be your mistress. " She took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eye. "Eric, I won't be your mistress."

"You will give me your blood." I didn't understand her at all. Was she trying to get out of our agreement?

"Yes, I agreed to provide my blood to you each night as payment for my month of freedom. I didn't agree to accept a house or a car." I stared at her for a moment.

"Sookie, I am giving you a better deal – I am being generous."

"What do you expect in return?" Ahhh. Perhaps I had not given Sookie enough credit.

"I had hoped you would become my lover, but I will only require that you let me feed from you."

Sookie sat down on the bed and put her head in her hands. This particular bed was a reproduction of an antique iron bed. (The actual antiques were too small and not nearly sturdy enough for my intentions.) Inside her closet hung a couple of silk scarves I had gotten for the purpose of tying Sookie's wrists to the headboard. I was pretty sure that wasn't happening tonight. Damn! Maybe tomorrow night. I sat in a chair a few feet from her.

"Eric, did you hire a decorator? How did you know what I liked?"

"I did hire a decorator and a personal shopper. (Although a few things I had picked up personally – lingerie, silk scarves, jewelry…) As to how I knew your tastes – I asked around." I didn't even try to hide my smirk.

She looked at me wearily. "I am sorry you went to so much trouble on my account, but I just can't accept the house."

"Sookie, you can't drive home to Bon Temps every night. You just wouldn't be safe."

"I will look for an apartment first thing tomorrow."

"Can you live in an apartment? Would you even be able to relax with all of those minds surrounding you?"

"I don't know," Sookie answered, her eyes looking a little haunted. She sighed, then suddenly realized what she had just said. Gottcha! I grinned at her.

"You should have told me," I scolded gently.

"Tell you what? That I'm a freak? That sometimes I can't tell the difference between what people say and what they think? That most people believe I'm crazy or dumb or both? That I can't have a relationship because when I touch someone their thoughts are amplified so much I am almost in pain? Why? Why would I tell you? So you could lock me away in a room somewhere?" Sookie was starting to get hysterical and ended up breaking down, sobbing.

I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair. I had a very strong aversion to crying women, but if I could get her to stop, perhaps the tides would change and I could pull those scarves from the closet tonight.

"You have a very valuable gift, Sookie," I whispered. She looked up at me with a tear stained face.

"Where can I return it?" she asked. I chuckled.

"Can you read my mind?"

"No, being around you is so wonderful," she said with a sigh, laying her head on my shoulder. I pulled her onto my lap and tucked her head under my chin.

"Can you control your telepathy at all?"

"I can stay out of Gran's mind." Hmmm. I had wondered how Adele kept Sookie from knowing certain things. "Crowds are really hard, especially when I'm tired."

"How was the casino tonight?"

"I have had a little more control since you gave me your blood. And holding your hand tonight really helped me block people's thoughts."

"How is your office?"

"It is fairly isolated…,"understanding dawned on her face. "That is why the office is so far from all the others and why you chose a house outside of town for me." I nodded and she smiled in return.

"I think I can help you learn to control your gift. Would you like that?"

"What would it cost me?" Clever girl.


	13. The Investment

EPOV

I smiled. She would make an amazing vampire some day. "Two hours of your time each evening you work." Sookie got up and paced around the room. I admired the sway of her hips and the bouncing of her chest. How I longed to see all of her!

"What would you require of me during this 'time'?"

Oh, the things I wanted to do to Sookie Stackhouse. I decided to go with something she would be likely to agree to.

"Three nights a week we will spend the hours working on your telepathy."

"The other two?" Sookie asked, her voice wavering a bit.

"I will teach you self defense." She wasn't expecting that. She would learn a useful skill and I could watch her body move around in figure hugging outfits. And she would become comfortable with my touch.

"Just to clarify – you will help me control my telepathy and in return I will spend two hours, two nights a week learning self defense and three nights a week working on my telepathy. What are you getting out of this?" Sookie asked.

"When you are ready, I will have exclusive rights to your telepathy."

"I can't promise you exclusive use of my telepathy. I use it all the time."

"If you are paid for your telepathy, the payments will go through me." I wasn't going to train a telepath without a return on my investment. "I will be your agent."

Sookie regarded me suspiciously. "And?"

"And you will live in this house and drive the car in the garage," I added.

"Why is that so important to you? Are you that much of a control freak?" I am not a control freak.

"I am protecting my investment. There is no reason for me to invest my time and money if you have no regard for your safety. This home has a top of the line security system, wards placed on it by a witch, and it is easily defended. I even could hire you a security guard if necessary."

"A witch? I'm not sure what all the security is for anyway. As far as I know, the only real threats to my life are rain storms and a certain vampire I know." She gave me a pointed look as she said the last part. I didn't feel like getting into the cause of her accident tonight. That conversation could wait.

"If other vampires learn of your telepathy (and I intend to keep the secret as long as possible), they may try to take you for their own. Vampires are ruthless."

"Ruthless – no way." I ignored her snide remark. "Why are you so interested in my telepathy, anyway? Can't you glamour people into telling you what you want to know? You did pretty well getting information on me," she said looking around the room.

"You underestimate my charm," I responded with a grin. "I mostly use my glamour to remove people's memory of me. Besides, getting someone to tell me your favorite color and getting someone to tell me if they stole my money are not the same. Follow me into the living room and we will discuss this further." Sitting on her bed was just too distracting. If I was in her bedroom, I wanted to be doing something fun, dammit!


	14. The Job

SPOV

Eric agreed to give me a couple of weeks to adjust to my new job before starting my training. I had a lot on my mind as I drove home that night. Accepting the house and car still didn't sit well with me. I drove my old car home. Gran was asleep when I finally arrived at the farm house. The next morning I told her about my new job. I was excited about working as Bruce's assistant and Gran shared my enthusiasm. I did some packing and headed off to Shreveport to "look for an apartment". I hated lying to Gran, but I didn't know how to explain the truth to her.

By Monday evening I had settled into my new house and taken my new car for a spin around town – actually to Walmart. I needed some cleaning supplies; Eric's personal shopper had completely forgotten about those. I dressed in a nice blouse and skirt combo I found in my closet (but wore my own underwear – lacy dental floss was not really my thing). Again, Bruce was very kind and gave me a few simple tasks to do. A young man named Jeremy came from IT to help familiarize me with the computer. He thought I was real pretty and wondered if he had a chance with me. He also was aware I had very little computer experience and hoped I that I would call him often. I had a feeling I would.

The evening went well. Eric sent me an email telling me to meet him in his office after work.

"Enter," he said, responding to my knock. Eric smiled as I shut the door behind me. "Please lock it." I tensed a bit, but did as he asked. "How was your first evening of work?"

"I was a little nervous, but everything went well." Eric held out his hand and I placed my wrist in it. He lifted my arm and ran his tongue along the veins in my wrist. He looked up with lust filled eyes, then sunk his fangs into my flesh. A jolt of pleasure shot through my body. I closed my eyes and tried to think about being locked in a room, Jason's smelly socks after a day on the road crew in August, Terry Bellefluer's scars…anything to calm down my libido. By then Eric had finished and healed my wounds.

"Marvelous Sookie, absolutely marvelous," Eric said licking his lips. "I will see you tomorrow night."

"Ok." Brilliant Sookie. I took that as my dismissal and walked out. The rest of the week followed the same pattern. I was disappointed and relieved that I didn't have any interaction with Eric outside of being bitten. I did manage to sign up for the winter semester at LSU. I had Intro to Accounting and Computer Basics. I was able to fit both in MWF afternoons and still have time to get to work by 4:00. (Eric had told me if I had problems making my schedule work, to talk to him and he could push my start time back a little if necessary. I really appreciated that.)

EPOV

So far, so good. I had been on my best behavior thus far with Sookie. Each night when she walked in, I really wanted to bend her over the desk and have my way with her. However, I took a small sip of her blood and sent her on her way. My patience would pay off. Tonight would be her first telepathy session. I emailed her to meet me at one of the casino bars. I sat at a table and watched her walk in. Her red silk dress showed off all of her magnificent curves.

"Good evening, Sookie."

"Hello, Eric."

"Take my hand?" She did and I could feel her relax. I gently rubbed circles in her palm. I had her practice putting up her shields and lowering them to read people. The young woman at a table next to us was worried she might be pregnant. Her boyfriend was sleeping with her best friend and trying to figure out how to arrange a threesome. I picked out several people for her to read. Most of them were thinking about money or sex. After her two hours, we walked back to my office and I had my nightly sip of heaven. Tomorrow night was Sookie's first self defense lesson. My goal for the night was to land on top of her at least once.


	15. The Training Session

SPOV

I was not looking forward to my self defense lesson with Eric. Somehow he managed to make sitting in a crowded room holding hands very erotic. How was I going to survive spending time alone with him?

I took the private elevator to his suite. "Hello, Sookie," he said with a grin. "Your clothes are in the bathroom." Eric was wearing black, loose fitting pants – no shirt or shoes. I just stared at his bare chest for a moment. "Do you see something you like?" he teased. "You are welcome to touch as long as you allow me to do the same." I shook myself out of a lust induced stupor and headed to the bathroom. He had insisted on choosing clothing for me. If the items looked anything like Leia's slave girl outfit, I was locking myself in the bathroom.

I emerged a few minutes later in a sports bra and yoga pants. This outfit didn't leave too much to the imagination, but at least all of my essential parts were covered. "In here," Eric called. I walked into a large open room with mats on the floor. I shivered slightly as my bare feet left the carpet. "Cold?" Eric asked, looking pointedly at my chest. Great. "Let's warm up with a few stretches." I really wanted to knock that smirk off of his face.

EPOV

Sookie was impressive. Had she been clumsy and awkward, I still would have just enjoyed watching her body displayed in the pink lycra sports bra and cheek hugging black pants. However, she was strong and tenacious. A few more sessions and she would be able to hold her own against any human woman and some men. At the moment she was catching her breath and getting a drink of water. I watched the muscles in her neck as she swallowed. What was I waiting for? I tackled her to the ground and rolled with her a few times. Eventually, I ended up on top – of course. She struggled, trying to push me off until I ran my nose from beneath of her chin to her collar bone. She froze and I felt lust from her. As I bit, she cried out and arched into me. I only took a small sip from Sookie, then sealed her wounds. I pressed my lips to hers hungrily.

I pulled back, then moved closer until our lips were almost touching. Sookie raised her mouth to close the distance. I sucked at her lower lip, then slipped the tip of my tongue between her lips. She granted me entrance and I explored every inch of her mouth with my tongue. One of her hands tangled in my hair and the other stroked my bare back. I grabbed a firm, yoga pants clad cheek in one hand and kneaded. A moan escaped her lips and she wrapped a leg around me.

Lifting my mouth from hers, I trailed kisses down her neck to her cleavage. Gods, she was beautiful! Making quick work of her bra, I kissed and licked and sucked as she moaned and called my name. I kissed my way back up to her ear and whispered roughly, "If we do this now Sookie, I will expect to have you at the end of every self defense lesson." She looked up at me with lust filled eyes as I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of her pants.


	16. The Morning After

SPOV

Was I really going to have sex with Eric on the floor of his training room? "Not here," I managed to whisper. Eric stood with my arms and legs wrapped around him. Slowly we made our way to his room, Eric pausing occasionally to press me against a wall or piece of furniture as his hands and mouth worked their magic. Once inside, he peeled down my yoga pants and panties.

"Lay down," he commanded, his blue eyes almost glowing. Eric started at my toes and explored every square inch of me with his hands and mouth.

EPOV

If dawn wasn't so close, I would wake Sookie and have her again. I pulled the sheet down for one last look at her voluptuous body before I headed to my day chamber. I smiled and began making plans for her next "lesson".

SPOV

I woke up in the dark in a strange bed. Again. Alone. I stretched and nearly every muscle in my body complained. Between the self defense lesson and the sex marathon, I could hardly pull myself out of bed. I stumbled to the bathroom, took care of my human needs, and took a hot shower. I knew Eric would be dead for the day – why hurry out? I found a blue exercise bra and gray yoga pants folded neatly on a chair. Did Eric buy them in every color? I searched for my underwear and eventually gave up. As I headed through the suite, I noticed a cup of coffee (still hot) and note. "I will see you at the bar on the main floor tonight. E" I wasn't expecting, "Sookie I love you", but would it have killed him to write " I had a nice time"?

After eating some breakfast/lunch, I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Last night I had sex for the first time. I had sex for the first time with a vampire. I had sex with a vampire who now probably knew more about my body than I did. Ugh! Would Eric expect sex tonight? Would he expect sex every night? Would he try to use sex to control me? I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to turn him down if he put the moves on me. Heck, I might just jump him the moment I saw him. I took a deep breath and thought about being locked in his basement, promising him my blood in exchange for my freedom. I had slept with him, but Eric still didn't own me. I kept telling myself that as I got ready for work.

I was busy at work that evening. Between phone calls, I typed several letters and answered email. Eventually Bruce walked me out of the office and I headed to the bar.

"Good evening, Sookie," Eric said as I arrived. I sat in the chair opposite him. He held out his hand and I took it. "How long do you think you can maintain your shields tonight?" The night was almost a repeat of Monday night, except I was nervous as hell. Eric didn't mention last night or leer at me once. At the end of the night he led me to his office and took a small sip of blood from my wrist. "I will see you in my suite tomorrow night," he said in dismissal. Was I just a one night stand for him? My pride was a little wounded, but I would recover. I could pretend last night didn't happen just as well as he could. Maybe.

**Before you throw rotten vegetables - my first version of this chapter had Sookie stopping Eric, but then she was ashamed and he was angry. ****Everything went down hill from there. **


	17. The Second Round

SPOV

Thursday night I was a little more relaxed. After work I used my key and took Eric's private elevator to his suite. I would act like nothing had happened between us. "Join me in the training room when you are undressed," Eric called as I arrived.

Undressed? I found a robe waiting for me in the bathroom. I walked into the training room with the robe in my hand.

"Eric?" I called. "You want me to practice self defense wearing a robe?" A devilish grin spread across his face.

"No. I thought you might get chilly walking from the bathroom." I just looked at him.

"You want me to train naked?" He nodded.

"I have seen and touched and tasted all of you. Why shouldn't I have the pleasure of watching your body while you train? I even turned up the thermostat with you in mind." Gee! How thoughtful!

"Are you serious?" Apparently he was. I stomped off to the bathroom to change into my robe. Then I stopped back to the training room.

"I'm waiting," he said. If I kept my robe on long enough, would he tap his foot?

"Why are you wearing clothes? I've seen and touched and tasted all of you too."

"Sookie, if we are both naked, you will never learn any self defense." He stepped toward me menacingly.

"Can we switch off? Will you be naked next time?" His lips twitched just a little.

I disrobed and started my stretches. I almost finished them before Eric pounced on me.

EPOV

Damn Sookie and her soft, warm body. Ten minutes of watching her preen- she didn't stretch like that Tuesday- and I was completely out of control. I raised my head from her perfect breast and licked blood from my lips. She giggled – giggled!

"Great plan, Eric. We've gotten so much training done this evening." I tickled her as she shrieked and tried to roll away. I captured her lips with mine and we spent more time not training. Much later Sookie lay in my bed, tangled in the sheets. "What are we doing Eric?" she asked.

"Letting you catch your breath." She rolled her eyes at me. "We're getting together two nights a week to screw each others brains out."

"How romantic, Eric!" Sookie exclaimed, holding a hand over her heart and pretending to swoon.

"Would you rather I lie and say I am madly in love with you?"

"No. I appreciate honesty." But my bluntness had hurt her. I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her forehead.

"You please me very much," I said softly. Sookie smiled. I couldn't help but smile back.

SPOV

I woke up in Eric's bed and showered in Eric's bathroom. I drove to the house Eric bought me, in the new car that Eric gave me, wearing clothes Eric had paid for. Was I Eric's mistress? Damn that seductive vampire. My one solace (yesterday's word of the day) was that he seemed to be a little off balance too. I was pretty sure he wasn't used to that.

I spent most of the day cleaning my house. I scrubbed floors, cleaned out closets, did laundry, baked a batch of cookies… anything to keep me busy so I wouldn't have to think about my crazy life. Eventually I dressed and drove to work.

Bruce was nervous when I arrived. Eric had summoned him for a meeting. I wished him luck as he headed towards Eric's office. What was Eric up to now? What was I up to? I had left a dead end job in Bon Temps for a good job in Shreveport and I would start college classes in a few weeks. I was learning to control my telepathy and had a little self defense training. And I was sleeping with my vampire boss who insisted upon drinking my blood and using my telepathy for his benefit. I started looking for something to clean.

Bruce came back in about an hour. He looked at me with concern.

"Sookie, I don't mean to interfere with your personal life," he began. Obviously, he was going to interfere. "You are such a smart, nice girl. You do realize what Eric is, don't you?"

I looked at him. Did he know Eric was a vampire? "What do you mean?"

"Eric is…, er…, Eric isn't the sort of man you would take home to meet your Gran," he finally said. In his mind he was thinking womanizing bastard. Apparently a young woman in a very small dress was just getting up off her knees when Bruce entered Eric's office tonight. Great. I don't suppose she was searching for her contact.

"Yeah, I know," I answered. "I'm not quite sure what I am doing with him either." I tried for a self depreciating smile and failed.

"If it is the job that keeps you here," Bruce said gently, " I would be happy to talk to my friend who owns a large accounting firm. I am sure someone in his office could use a good assistant."

"Thank you, Bruce, " I answered. "I will keep that in mind." I tear ran down my cheek after he entered his personal office. I appreciated his gesture, but I didn't want his pity. I started making a list of things to talk to Eric about.


	18. The Double Standard

SPOV

I met Eric in one of the casino bars.

"Good evening Sookie," he greeting. "You are looking lovely as ever."

"Thank you," I responded smiling. He took my hand and I relaxed, but just a little.

"Anything interesting?" Eric asked after a few minutes. I lowered my shields and scanned the area. Someone was thinking my name. I looked in the direction of the thought and saw Portia Bellefleur. She was a few years older than me and basically treated me like gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe. She was smart, but hadn't gotten much in the looks department. Unfortunately for her, she looked a lot like her brother, Detective Andy. Those were unchristian thoughts, but I knew she wasn't walking over to compliment my hair. I tried to pull my hand out of Eric's as she approached, but he held on and gave me a questioning look.

"A friend of yours?" he whispered.

"Not hardly."

"Sookie," Portia said sweetly. "I heard you were working here. Are you on break?"

"Hello Portia. No, I work in the accounting office. I am finished for the evening and relaxing a few minutes." She looked Eric over. "Portia, please meet Eric Northam. Eric, please meet Portia Bellefleur, an old friend from Bon Temps." They nodded towards each other.

"No one has seen much of you since you moved Sookie. I guess I know why." She smiled at Eric knowingly.

"How have you been? How is your grandmother doing?" I hadn't forgotten my manners.

"She is doing well. When I left tonight she was making one of her cakes for the church social tomorrow." We exchanged a few more pleasantries and she took her leave. Praise God! She couldn't wait to call and tell everyone she saw me with a rich, handsome man. Obviously I was trying to sleep my way into wealth and popularity. Perhaps my date was even married. The grapevine would be busy in Bon Temps!

"Sookie?" Eric asked. "What is wrong?"

"She thinks I am sleeping with you for your money."

"Are you?" Eric asked, pretending to be concerned. I rolled my eyes. We sat for awhile. I noticed a particularly handsome man ordering a beer. He was big and a little rough looking with wild black hair.

"Am I free to date other people?" I asked Eric.

"No. You are mine."

"Are you mine as well?" Eric looked at me like I had two heads. "I'll take that as a no. Why not?"

"Sookie."

"Don't Sookie me. If we are just 'screwing each others brains out', why can't I date other people?"

"If you date other people, how would that make me look? You have had my blood and I am supporting you financially."

"You gave me blood to save my life and I am your employee. If you 'date' other people, how does that make me look? Ever consider that?" A few people turned to look as my voice rose.

Understanding dawned on Eric's face. "Bruce told you about the woman tonight," Eric said. "He shouldn't have done that."

"He didn't tell me, I saw it in his mind," I answered. "I am a telepath. And just so you know, every time I scan the crowd I find a woman or two that you have 'entertained'."

"I need humans to survive," Eric said shrugging.

"You have my blood five nights a week. If you can take other lovers, I should be able to also."

Eric glared at me. The hand holding mine began squeezing. "Please," I whispered. He immediately let go.

"Follow me," Eric hissed and stalked off. I sat flexing my hand. Why should I follow him? I had had enough of his bullying for one night. I grabbed my bag and headed for my car. Of course, when I got there, Eric was leaning up against my pretty blue Mustang.

"Can we discuss this in my office?" he asked.

"I'd rather not."

EPOV

Insufferable woman! Did I belong to her? I am a thousand year old vampire and she is a human woman less than a quarter century old. She should be honored that I even noticed her. I saved her life. She should be groveling at my feet, not ogling other men – especially that Were, Herveaux.

"Sookie," I said as calmly as I could," surely you are aware that hooking up with random men at a bar is dangerous."

"And hooking up with random women isn't?"

"I won't get pregnant or catch a STD." She glared at me. "I also don't have to worry about being forced to do things against my will or being beaten."

"Because you are a big, strong vampire?" I crossed my arms so I wouldn't lash out at her. "What if I meet someone? Maybe someday I will want to get married and have a family."

"When I tire of you, you can do what you like. Until then, you are mine and no one else's."

"But you can mess around all you want and make me look like fool."

"Sookie, I am in this for the blood and the sex. This is not a relationship."

"Other people look at us and think we are in a relationship."

"Why do you care what other people think? You are giving me your blood in exchange for your freedom. There is no shame in that. If we enjoy each others bodies in the process – an added bonus. It is just sex Sookie, marvelous , but just sex." The best sex of my existence. She moved to open her car door and I grabbed her arm. Her anger was replaced by fear.

"Let me feed and you can go," I said, trying to speak calmly. I nicked her wrist with my fangs and took a small sip. Would I ever really tire of her? I had hoped taking her would slate my lust for her, but so far that hadn't happened. Becoming attached to her would be dangerous for both of us. "Good night, Sookie," I said helping her into her car. I followed at a distance, just to be sure she made it home safely. I felt a lot of anger from her, anger and sadness.


	19. The Gossip

SPOV

I cursed and yelled and threw some things. Then I lay down on my bed and cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next afternoon with red, puffy eyes and a headache. Damn vampire! The phone rang as I was scrambling eggs.

"Good afternoon, Sook!"

"Hey, Jason."

"I heard you have found yourself a rich man." Damn Portia. "Hoyt says that Eric Northman has his hand in all sort of businesses in Shreveport. You sure do know how to hook a big fish!"

"We have only met for drinks a couple of times, it isn't anything serious."

"Sookie, that isn't what I heard."

"What?"

"Portia knows one of the security guards and he told her you had drinks with Northman three times last week and spent two nights in his suite." Didn't people have other forms of entertainment? TV? Video Games? Lawn Darts?

"It is sort of complicated, Jason. I really don't want to talk about him."

"Did you have a fight? He didn't hurt you did he? I don't care how important he is, if he is mistreating my baby sister…"

"I appreciate that Jason, but I am fine. How is Gran?"

"Oh! She wanted me to ask you to invite Northman along for Christmas dinner next week." I wasn't sure if I should laugh or throw up.

"I don't think he will be able to make it."

"If he is sleeping with you, he should be able to take a little time to meet your family." Said the man who has slept with every single woman (and some who weren't) in Renard Parrish. "What? Now that you are away from home, you are just sleeping with any man who will have you?" I hung up and turned off my phone. I couldn't deal with Jason at the moment. I tried to imagine Eric spending Christmas with my family. I'd seen Gran give Jason a good whack with her fly swatter before, maybe she would do that to Eric.

I did my best to enjoy the rest of Saturday. I read a book from the library and did some more cleaning. When I finally turned my phone back on, I had a message from Jason yelling at me for hanging up on him and one from Tara asking if my new man had any single friends. Sunday dragged by.

Monday afternoon someone knocked on my front door.

"Sam! Come in!"

"How have you been?" he asked after giving me a hug.

"I my new job keeps me busy," I answered slowly. Sam knew an evasive answer when he heard one. I ushered him into my living room and headed to the kitchen for glasses and sweet tea.

"I heard you and Eric are an item."

"Item might be too strong of a word."

"Cher, he is very dangerous."

"Believe me, Sam, I know." Sam wrapped his arms around me and I cried on his shoulder. I broke down and told him about the accident, about my agreement with Eric, the telepathy training… Sam sat and ran his hands through his hair, making it stand on end.

"I could smell his blood in you after the accident. I just assumed he glamoured you. Otherwise, I would have said something."

"I was afraid to ask for your help. I thought you would be harmed trying to save me," I confessed. Sam reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"In the Supe world, a human with a vampire's blood in them is recognized as their property." Sam sighed. "I can't take you away from him, but maybe I can arm you with some information." Sam told me all he knew about vampires, which was quite a lot. He also explained about being a shifter and I had a chance to pet his doggy alter ego.

"Is Eric in the habit of visiting Bon Temps?" I asked the once again human-looking Sam.

"It is part of his area, but mostly he stays in Shreveport. I heard he was out tracking down some fairies."

"Fairies? As in Tinkerbell?"

"Oh, no. These fairies are very fierce. The particular fae he was tracking, Neave and Lochlan, are known to be torturers. Recently they practiced their arts on one of Eric's vamps. She had to be put down."

"So Eric was tracking them for revenge? And he found me instead?" I wondered how anyone could track in the rain.

"Unfortunately," Sam answered.

"Did he ever find the fairies?"

"A few nights later," Sam answered smiling. "I heard they had a very painful death."

"And you are smiling about that?"

"They were notorious, Sookie. Over the years, they tortured a number of vamps, weres, and shifters. No death would have been too painful for them." Maybe I didn't know Sam quite as well as I thought. I looked at the clock and realized I had to start getting ready for work. Sam said his goodbyes and headed back to Bon Temps. I felt better after talking to him.

EPOV

I spoke to Pam over the weekend. When I told her how things were going with Sookie, she threatened to come through the phone and beat me with her shoe. Obviously, I have been too lenient with my child. She emailed me some Dear Abby articles and berated me for treating a respectable woman like a tramp. Pam suggested more charm and less ordering around.

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I love reading your reactions!**


	20. The Boss is Sick

SPOV

I was almost ready when the phone rang.

"Hello Sookie," Bruce greeted.

"Bruce, is anything wrong?"

"I am feeling a bit under the weather. (Cough! Cough!) I'm calling in sick; you might as well take the night off too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Thank you for calling me." I hung up and felt relieved - for a minute. I called Eric's phone and left a message telling him about Bruce and offering to come in for "dinner" (in case his secretary or someone checked his messages). I didn't want to drive to the casino just to give Eric blood, but I had agreed to let him drink from me five nights a week.

I hung my work clothes back in my closet and pulled on an old sweatshirt and yoga pants. Gone With the Wind happened to be on, and I settled down with some popcorn to watch it. Scarlett was in her drapery dress when someone knocked on my door. Vampire – great. I looked out the peep hole at a 6'4 blond Viking. Wonder what he could be after. My blood, perhaps?

"Come in Eric," I said, though my voice may have been a little less than welcoming. I noticed he was wearing a tux and had his hair pulled back in an elaborate braid. I was speechless and some drool might have escaped my mouth.

"A pleasure to see you," Eric said, flashing his most charming smile. "Thank you for your message. If you are not working for Bruce, I have a job for you. I will pay you for your evening's work and any overtime necessary."

"What kind of work?" I asked, eying my movie.

"I have a benefit dinner for St. Hubert's Hospital to attend. It is a hospital that serves Supes exclusively. I would like you to accompany me and use your gift."

"What would I need to do?" I did have Gone With the Wind on DVD. I could finish it tomorrow, I guess.

"Dress up, sit at my table, make conversation, dance with me…"

"And listen in on Supes for you," I finished. "If I do this, can I skip my telepathy training Wednesday?"

"On Wednesday you can skip telepathy training and giving me your blood."

"This is really important to you?"

Eric nodded and headed towards my bedroom.

"Where do you think you are going?" I shouted, following him. Eric was looking through my closet. He selected a pretty, blue silk dress.

"Do you have shoes and a wrap? Shall I select your undergarments?" Eric asked, walking towards my dresser.

"Get out! I am perfectly capable of choosing my own clothes – I have been for years!"

"If your current outfit is any indication…," Eric grinned. I shooed him out of my bedroom and shut the door. What was I getting myself into?

When I walked out to the living room Eric looked up from the television. (He had turned it to The History Channel.)

"You look beautiful, Sookie," Eric said. I found myself blushing a little. His eyes roamed from my designer heels to the top of my carefully coiffed hair. "I will introduce you tonight as my transition consultant."

"What?"

"Transition consultant," Eric repeated. He explained the Great Revelation to me, which was planned to take place in a few months.

"You think people will really believe you all have a virus that causes a severe allergy to sunlight?" I asked.

"Humans will believe almost anything, Sookie. They will welcome rich, beautiful vampires with open arms. And I expect the Revelation to be very profitable. I have asked Pam to move back to Louisiana and help me run a vampire themed bar."

"Really? What will you name it, Fangs R Us?"

"No, Sookie," Eric laughed. "Curiously, the most promising location is in a strip mall near a Toys R Us. Pam has suggested Fangtasia. If you think of something better, let me know." Fangtasia sounded kind of cheesy. Surely I could come up with another name.

"Shall we?" Eric asked, rising from the couch and holding out his hand.

"Do you want to feed first?" I asked, hoping to get that over with.

"I will wait until I bring you home. I would hate to," Eric paused to look me up and down again,"wrinkle your dress." What he meant was he hoped to do more than feed. Well, he was just going to have to be disappointed.

Short dresses and corvettes do not mix. I'm pretty sure Eric got an eyeful when I got in and out of the car. He just sent me a fangy smile. Great. We arrived at a large warehouse, somewhere in an industrial park. The place gave me the creeps.

"Are you sure this is right?" I asked.

"Yes, " Eric answered with a knowing smile. "The building has been warded to keep humans out. Do you feel the desire to leave?"

"Yes."

"That is the magic. Supes often have witches place wards over locations where humans are not welcome."

"I won't be welcome?" I had no intention of being surrounded by vampires and werewolves who didn't want my company.

"Let me be more clear," Eric responded patiently. "Humans are not welcome on their own. Human dates are welcome. " I actually felt dread pass through me as we approached. A Native American vampire stood at the door.

"Welcome, Sherrif," he said to Eric, bowing his head. He smiled hungrily at me.

"Longshadow," Eric acknowledged. "Miss Stackhouse is my new transition consultant. I want you to treat her with respect."

"Yes, sir," the vampire responded and stepped aside for us to enter.

**Just in case you are interested, St. Hubert is the patron saint of hunters. I thought that was appropriate. His symbol, the stag, is actually used as the Jagermeister label. ****The things one can learn from fanfiction!**


	21. The Benefit

EPOV

I hoped Bruce wouldn't overplay his hand, pretending to be ill, when he called to give Sookie the night off work. (He would never willingly deceive her. How did she charm everyone? I had to use a little glamour.) I could have gotten her to go with me to the benefit using a more direct approach, but I was trying to "be less bossy" as Pam had phrased it. I had several reasons for inviting her along. Obviously, Sookie might hear something from a were or shifter that I would find useful. Also, taking her would mark her as a trusted member of my retinue, not just some woman I was sleeping with. Lastly, she could see the power that I held and the respect given to me in the supe community. I wanted to impress her. I was giving a speech tonight and receiving an award. Sookie had been a little cool to me recently. After tonight, she would be eager to invite me to her bed.

When I arrived at her house I smelled shifter – more specifically Sam Merlotte. I almost accused her of sleeping with him, but I refrained. I didn't want to come off as jealous and overbearing. Besides, when she saw me I felt lust from her. I knew she wasn't the kind of girl to take numerous men to her bed – she had been a virgin the first night I laid with her. A virgin! She was mine first, last, and always. I had started a list of positions I wanted to try with her. I sighed. This line of thought would never get us to the hospital benefit.

I used my Northman charm and soon we were on our way to spend the evening rubbing elbows with Shreveport's finest . Sookie was affected by the wards outside of the banquet hall and she was a little afraid the supes would not welcome her. Of course, although she is not aware of it, Sookie is not completely human anyway. Most of the humans in attendance would be second, third… children of weres or shifters (only the first born could shift). I would probably be the only vampire bringing a human – only a bonded human or a long time companion would normally be invited. Very few vampires in Area 5 had that sort of relationship with a breather. Most of us fed, sexed, and glamoured.

SPOV

When we stepped inside, Eric whispered in my ear, "People will notice when I walk in. Just hold your head high and try not to let the attention bother you." Great. Eric took my hand and led me into the dining area. Chandeliers hung overhead and the tables were set with fine china and crystal goblets. No Chinte or Solo cups for this crowd. The vampires that I spotted seemed to be drinking from glasses and the human/two natured had plates full of food in front of them. A waiter greeted Eric by name and led us to the head table. I so did not want to be the center of attention. As we walked towards the front of the room, those in attendance sure did notice. I saw forks stop in mid air and heads turn toward us. Many fell silent and stared. What had I gotten myself into? What did my appearance with Eric mean? He was so going to get an earful when we were alone!

_She must be something really special – the Sherriff never attaches himself to humans. She smells of Northman and something else – perhaps she is more than she appears. She must be incredible in the sack for Eric to bring her here. Is he arrogant enough to risk all of us by bringing his lovely pet? She has a great rack. Normally, I don't like vampires leavings, but for her I would make an exception. Has the Sherriff brought a snack along? _The voices went on and on. Eric squeezed my hand gently and I was able to block out the thoughts by concentrating on his silence. Eventually we made it to the front of the room. We sat and Eric introduced me to the others at the table – a Colonel and Mrs. Flood and a Mrs. and Ms. Yancy (mother and daughter). Two chairs were vacant. Eric explained that most vampires did not come until after the meal. Eric ordered Royalty Blend (bottled blood from minor royalty, apparently). I almost expected it to be blue.

"Would you like steak or chicken, Miss Stackhouse," our waiter asked. He was wearing a uniform with E(E)E embroidered on the front.

"Steak, please," I answered.

"Would you like it cooked?" Would I like it cooked, not how?

"Medium well, please." He looked at me like I had asked him to pour ketchup on it.

"How is transition consulting going?" Colonel flood asked. "I've never know Eric to be keen to follow the advice of others."

I smiled. How best to answer that? "I have found Mr. Northman to be practical most of the time. He does need to work on how he communicates with humans. Most of us do not enjoy being ordered around." I couldn't help but smirk in Eric's direction. He smiled to be polite, but it didn't reach his eyes. The others at the table chuckled. The Yancys began entertaining us with the story of a bridezilla from hell. Eric's eyes had a warm glow as he watched me laugh. My meal was delicious .

"Not nearly as good as yours," he whispered in my ear after taking his final drink of Royalty. I shivered, and not because I felt a cool draft. I was just finishing up my chocolate cheesecake when Gerald and Clancy, two or Eric's most trusted vamps, arrived at the table. Both looked at me a little warily. I guessed I wouldn't be putting their numbers on my speed dial.

Our attention was called and a small, hobbit like woman took the microphone.

"As I am sure you are aware, I am Dr. Ludwig. I am glad to see all of you here tonight without silver poisoning, broken limbs, or massive burns. Of course, the night is still young. Thank you for supporting our hospital and my lively hood. Have a good evening." With that she sat down.

Brief speeches were alright with me. A very large bald man took the stage. He welcomed everyone again and gave a lengthier greeting. He called Colonel Flood to the stage. The Colonel (now retired) was the Packmaster of Shreveport, which is apparently the head honcho. He gave a rousing speech about the strength of the pack, the commitment of its members, and their ability to work together for the common good. At the end of his speech, he called Sherriff Northman to the stage. He presented Eric with something encased in glass. Eric held it up and the entire room broke out in cheers and howls. Howls? I contemplated hiding under the table.

"What is in the case?" I asked Mrs. Flood.

"Silver tipped teeth taken from a very evil fairy that Eric tracked down and killed," she responded proudly.

"Oh." I was real sorry I asked.

As the room settled down, Eric took the microphone.


	22. The Teeth

SPOV

"Good evening everyone. We do have good reason to celebrate tonight," Eric paused for more cheers. "We have taken out two long despised and feared enemies. Our numbers are strong and we are prospering. Very soon, we vampires will announce our existence to the world. With me tonight, I have my very own Transition Specialist." He motioned towards me. "Please stand up, Miss Stackhouse." I stared at him. He smiled and nodded at me. Slowly I rose and did a small wave, then quickly sat back down. "She is lovely, isn't she?" That was followed by applause and some whistles and cat calls. Marvelous. "Miss Stackhouse is helping me with some of the final preparations for the Big Reveal…" Eric talked about vampire numbers, profit margins… He raised his dead fairy teeth trophy one last time as he left the stage. When he arrived back at our table, Eric set his "trophy" in the middle of the table so everyone could have a good look. The silver tipped teeth were filed to sharp points. I was sure they would haunt my dreams.

The large, bald man gave a few closing remarks and the band began to set up. They appeared to be an all vamp band.

"Have you heard them before, Sookie?" Mrs. Yancy asked. I shook my head. "You are in for a real treat then."

I excused myself and headed off in search of the ladies. When I was washing my hands, a woman with the worst hair cut I have ever seen approached me. Why did she think asymmetrical clumps would be flattering? "You think you are hot shit, don't you? All important up there next to Sherriff Northman?"

"Um. I am just trying to do my job," I answered lamely.

"Well, you just stick to the dead guys and leave the wolves alone, you hear?" I really wanted to pin her down and slap some sense into the jealous bitch, but I held back. I knew she was a shifter of some sort and with her attitude, I was sure she had been in a fight or two before. She might beat me, and besides, what kind of low class woman gets into a fight in the restroom?

"I'll keep that in mind," I responded and went on my way.

"Do you know a two natured woman with a really unusual hair cut?" I asked when I returned to the table.

"Debbie," Miss Yancy hissed. "What has she done now? That girl stirs up trouble where ever she goes. I'll never understand what Alcide sees in her."

"Debbie Pelt is dating one of our finest young Weres," Colonel Flood added, noticing my confused look. As I looked around the room, I saw Debbie walk up to the handsome, rugged man I noticed at the Shamrock last week. She put a possessive arm around him and looked right at me.

"Why is she doing that?" I asked. "I haven't even met him."

"Debbie is crazy jealous. He probably made some remark about you being pretty when Eric introduced you," Mrs. Flood said with a sigh.

"Sookie cannot help it that she is irresistible," Eric said with a wink. I rolled my eyes. A number of people (I use that term very loosely) stopped by to chat with the members of our table and oohed and aahed over the teeth. My cheeks were getting tired from smiling so much. Eric noticed and asked me to dance.

"If you are tired, we can leave soon," he offered.

"Thank you. Will you put the teeth in the trunk for the ride home?" I asked. "They give me the creeps." Eric chuckled.

"Have you learned anything interesting?"

"Mrs. Flood likes to collect ceramic birds. Ms. Yancy is a lesbian. Colonel Flood misses the military and wishes he had never retired. Mrs. Yancy thinks her daughter is going to hell." Eric frowned at me.

"Hardly state secrets, Sookie."

"Well, I can only hear what people are thinking, not pick through their thoughts like a card catalog."

"Anything else?"

"Everyone was very surprised that you brought a human along tonight. Some of them thought I was pretty. The large bald man over there," I tilted my head, " wants to call me 'Babe' and lick me with his rough tongue." Ew! Eric growled.

"Quinn will do no such thing," he hissed. "Damn tiger."

I giggled a little. "You can't be angry with someone for what they are thinking."

"I can if they are thinking about touching you. You are mine, and mine alone." I glared at him, then had to concentrate on my step when the music sped up. Was this a waltz? Despite being a possessive jerk, Eric was a very good dancer.

EPOV

The night had been going very well. I was surprised by my 'trophy'. I knew I was being honored for leading the capture of Neave and Lochlan, but Colonel Flood had outdone himself with the teeth. They scared Sookie a little, I could tell. Someday soon her Gran and I were going to have to tell Sookie more about her heritage and her parents' death. I was proud to introduce Sookie to the Packmaster and to the room at large. She was a bit overwhelmed with all of the applause and what not, but that endeared her to me even more. Often women that I spent time with were grasping and manipulative. Sookie was neither of those. She felt so very good in my arms! She was starting to lean into me for comfort until my jealously caused her to pull away. Damn Quinn! He needed to take his striped self elsewhere.

**After reading some of the reviews, I realized some of you have not read Dead and Gone yet. The fairy teeth make a bit more sense if you know the back story. I hope you are enjoying all the little cameos of Charlain's characters. I am having fun with them!**


	23. The Invitation

EPOV

The music slowed and Sookie laid her head against my chest. I felt contentment from her. "Do you find my embrace comforting?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she replied with a sigh. " I can relax and be alone inside of my head." Well, that didn't do much for my ego, but at least she thought I was good for something. I could have slow danced with her all night, but I had only tipped the band for two slow songs.

"Sookie?"

"Mmmm?" Was she falling asleep?

"Are you tired? Would you like to go home?" I asked. She looked up into my eyes and nodded. I smiled and led her off the dance floor to say our goodbyes.

"When can I meet your family?" I tried to ask casually on the drive home. Pam told me that meeting the friends and family of your lover was an important step in a relationship. Apparently, having a relationship is the best way to guarantee continued sex. Sex with Sookie was amazing! I would try to have a relationship.

"You want to meet my family?" Sookie asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. I introduced you to my associates (friends was just stretching the truth too far). I would like to meet the people important to you." Sookie looked at me for a full minute before replying.

"My Gran invited you to Christmas dinner. I had just assumed you wouldn't want to go."

"She invited me?" Humans never invite me anywhere.

"She heard from Portia that we were dating."

"What time do you have Christmas dinner? Can I come after the meal without seeming impolite?" I could fake a drink or two, but not a meal.

"We usually eat around noon," Sookie replied, her voice thoughtful. "I could tell her you have to work Christmas day and ask to have you over Christmas Eve instead."

"I would like that." I smiled, thinking about the next few hours in Sookie's bed.

I walked Sookie to the door and she reached up and kissed me on the cheek. "Good night, Eric. Thank you for a nice evening."

"Good night," I responded automatically. She smiled and walked inside, shutting the door behind her. I stood there for a minute like an idiot, then walked to my car. A kiss on the cheek? Really? Pam's strategy was crap! I wondered if she really used it or just read about it in Dear Abby.

SPOV

Eric wanted to meet my family? Eric wanted to meet my family! What was he up to, anyway? I was so distracted thinking about spending Christmas Eve with him, I completely forgot about giving him blood. I decided to call him and apologize.

"Yes?" Eric asked. His phone etiquette could use some work.

"I'm sorry I didn't invite you in to feed," I said. "I completely forgot."

"You have had a busy night," he responded. "Just do not let it happen again."

"Ok." Was he serious or teasing me? "Eric? Am I really your Transition Specialist?"

"Sure, though don't expect a raise." I could hear the smile in his voice this time. "Do you have advice for me?"

"Yes. When you answer the phone, you should say 'hello'. Answering yes just isn't polite."

"Thank you for that very important piece of information, Sookie. Do I tie my shoes correctly? Did I miss a belt loop?"

"Enough! Why did you pick that title for me?"

"You can give me insight into what people think, though you may need to learn to filter out useless information. And the job is broad enough I can involve you in almost any aspect of my business without rousing suspicion. By the way, thank you for going with me tonight. I enjoyed your company."

"I enjoyed your company tonight too," I responded.

"What are you wearing, Sookie?" Eric asked, a leer in his voice.

"Really? You go from 'I enjoyed your company' to 'what are you wearing' in less than a minute? Good night Eric."

"I'm not wearing anything," Eric said and hung up. He really needs some lessons in manners.

I drove to Bon Temps the next day to have lunch with Gran.

"Sookie Stackhouse, shame on you for making me find out about your young man through the grapevine! Maxine was in seventh heaven telling me about the man my granddaughter was dating!" Gran scolded when I walked in the kitchen.

"I'm real sorry. We haven't been dating too long and I wanted to make sure he was going to be around a while before getting you all excited about him."

"Just because you are living on your own in Shreveport doesn't mean I don't want to know what is happening in your life."

"I know Gran. I'll do better. I did invite him to Christmas."

"Wonderful! I'll make fried chicken, biscuits, mashed potatoes…"

"Gran, he has to work Christmas day. Can we have him over Christmas Eve?" I asked, interrupting her.

"That will be fine, Sookie. I'll just cook a big meal for Christmas Eve then."

"Gran, you don't need to cook for Eric. He has a lot of food allergies and doesn't eat like we do at all." I really hated lying to her, but what else could I do? I figured I would borrow the 'vampires have allergies' excuse.

Gran pelted me with questions about Eric and I answered as well as I could. I needed to remember some of my answers and share them with Eric before he met Gran. Isn't that the worst thing about lies – trying to remember them as they grow bigger and bigger?


	24. The Winter Solstice

SPOV

Bruce seemed to be feeling better tonight. We had plenty of work to catch up on. At the end of my shift, I went to the ladies room and changed into sweat pants and a Bon Temps High t-shirt. Eric could grumble if he wanted to – no more naked workouts for me.

EPOV

Tonight was the longest night of the year. We vampires usually celebrated the Winter Solstice by gorging on blood and participating in large orgies. But tonight I was thinking of my human life, something I rarely did. Sookie's invitation to Christmas Eve had sparked the thought. As ordered, Bobby brought me a nice oak log and I carved some runes on it – ones for prosperity, happiness, and love. (Adding the rune for love was a tradition of my people, I don't love. Perhaps Sookie would fall in love with me. Then I could surely count on regular sex.) I found a nice spot in the woods near my home and started a bonfire. Bobby stayed to tend it while I picked up Sookie. She was just leaving her office when I arrived.

SPOV

"Eric?" Why was he outside of my office dressed like a lumberjack? He looked me over with a smirk.

"Trying to outwit me, I see," he said with a grin and handed me a large bag. "Go back in and put these on."

"Eric…"

"You are not dressed warmly enough. Now go." I grumbled and went in to change. Once dressed in warm clothes, including scarf, hat, and gloves I followed Eric to his car.

"What are we doing?"

"Do you know what tonight is?" Eric asked.

"Tuesday?"

"Tonight is Jul or Yule, the winter solstice, the longest night of the year."

"I guess it is a big deal for vampires?"

"It is, but tonight I want to share with you a tradition from my human life." I looked at him, surprised. "We believe that tonight the god Ingvi Freyr rides over the earth on the back of his shining boar, bringing Light and Love back into the World. It is the celebration of the Norse New Year." Before long we parked at the side of the road. After getting a log from the trunk, he led me through the woods towards a bonfire. Bobby was standing near the fire, wondering what was so special about me that Eric went to such great lengths to please me. I greeted him with a friendly hello and he answered politely, but only because Eric was listening. Eric sat on a log near the fire and pulled me down near him. He put an arm around me and I snuggled into him. Bobby eagerly left us alone.

"So, do you bring a lucky girl out here every year?" I asked.

"No," Eric answered after awhile. (I was beginning to think he wasn't going to answer.) "Can you see the runes on the log?" I nodded.

"Did you carve this yourself?"

"I had almost forgotten how. This one is for wealth, this one for joy, and this one for," he paused and looked into my eyes, "for love." He leaned down and gently kissed my lips. He placed the Yule log on the fire and we watched it burn. I snuggled back into him and he told me the stories of Ingvi Freyr and Odin on his horse Sleiphir in the Wild Hunt.

"Do you miss your human life?" I asked.

"I rarely think about it. I mourned for my children when I was first turned, but that was a very long time ago, Sookie."

"You had children?" I asked.

"Yes. Three that lived. I lost the youngest and my wife shortly before I was turned."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say. He kissed me on the forehead. "I believe there is a human bonfire tradition that involves burning white gelatinous blobs and squeezing them between crackers with chocolate. Bobby has gotten the necessary equipment." I looked at him.

"S'mores?" I opened a picnic basket to find marshmallows, chocolate bars, graham crackers, and a thermos of hot chocolate. A metal roasting stick was leaning on a nearby tree. Eric watched with rapt attention while I made one.

"Mmmm," I managed to say through my marshmallow covered lips. "Thank you Eric. Would you like to roast a marshmallow?" He caught the first one on fire within seconds and looked at me with alarm on his face.

"Blow it out!" He just looked at me. I pulled it out of the fire and blew on it. I removed the charred bits. "Try again. Just toast it, not incinerate it," I added with a grin.

"Thanks for the advice, Sookie." I swear he rolled his eyes at me. He caught two more on fire before coming up with one that was edible. (I know some people like theirs burnt; but I prefer a brown, crunchy outside and a gooey middle.) I ate it like it was the best marshmallow ever and Eric laughed, watching me.

"Can you tell me some more stories?" I asked. He thought for a moment.

"I often told my children stories around the fire at night. Let me remember…." Eventually the fire began to die. He used a shovel to pull out the last bit of the Yule log. "We will keep it for luck," Eric said. We walked back out to the car and headed for my apartment. I must have fallen asleep – the next thing I knew, daylight was streaming in my bedroom window. I stretched and realized I was wearing my night gown and nothing else. Had Eric undressed me?

EPOV

Sitting by the fire, holding Sookie, was the perfect way to celebrate Jul. She listened closely to my stories and asked a few questions about my human life. She now knew more about that part of my life than Pam. Caring for a human was dangerous, but I was never one to shy away from danger. With the Great Reveal ahead and Sookie in my life, this was sure to be an interesting year.


	25. The Eve of Christmas

SPOV

When I arrived at work, I found an email from Eric. It said: "Lessons cancelled for the rest of the week. Stop by my office after work tonight. E" His email etiquette left as much to be desired as his phone manners.

"Enter," Eric said later when I knocked at his door. He smiled when I walked in. "I am very busy tonight."

"I guess that is what happens when you take off two nights in a row," I teased. He held out his hand and I gave him my wrist. He licked, then sank his fangs into me. Why did being bitten feel so good? I almost moaned aloud. Eric licked my wounds and smiled a fangy smile at me. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me thoroughly. I wrapped a hand in his hair and rubbed the other up and down the contours of his back. His mouth was so very talented! Eventually, he pulled back.

"Sookie, I must get some work done tonight. Many more kisses and I will just head upstairs with you and forget all about it." I wobbled a bit as I stood. Eric walked me to the door and kissed me on the forehead. "I will see you again tomorrow night."

EPOV

I was behind on my reports; that was a sure way to get the Queen's attention - the last thing I wanted right now. So I would be a good little vampire and do my homework. Really, I wanted to be buried inside of Sookie, listening to her scream my name. Her blood was delicious, and her body …. She might have had sex with me tonight, but I would wait a little longer. I wanted her to come to me and ask, even beg. I laughed aloud. I was a fool if I thought that would happen anytime soon. If I finished my reports tonight, tomorrow I could go Christmas shopping.

SPOV

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion. Christmas Eve I drove to Bon Temps to help Gran prepare for the evening. She handed me a dust cloth when I walked in, although the house was already sparkling clean. I could smell all sorts of wonderful things wafting in from the kitchen.

"Gran, you are going to wear yourself out," I warned.

"I'd rather go down with my boots on," she answered. "Besides, I can't let your young man think I don't take pride in my home." My 'young man' had lived his human life in a home with a dirt floor. I didn't think he would be inspecting Gran's furniture with a white glove. I just smiled and dusted – it was easier on everyone that way.

Jason arrived as we were putting the food on the table – he seemed to have a talent for that.

"I thought your man was coming tonight, Sook," he said.

"Eric is coming by after work," I answered.

"Isn't he the boss? He could come by earlier if he wanted to." Jason was determined not to like him. Why?

"Jason, you leave Sookie be. If her boyfriend has work to do, he has work to do. A casino does not run itself," Gran scolded.

Jason launched into a story about Hoyt getting his truck stuck and he and Gran were off and running, sharing local gossip. Gran had outdone herself with the meal and I was drying the last pan when Eric parked in front of the house. I felt a little thrill of excitement run up my spine and headed to the door to greet him. He smiled when I opened it.

"Please come in," I said.

"You look beautiful, Sookie." I had dressed carefully in a new cranberry sweater and black cords.

"Sook, will you stop making goo-goo eyes at him and introduce us?" Jason asked from behind me. I really wanted to slap him.

"Eric, please meet my Gran, Adele Stackhouse. Gran, Eric Northman."

"A pleasure to meet you , Mrs. Stackhouse," Eric said. "I can see where Sookie gets her beauty."

"My ,you are a charmer," Gran responded, blushing. "We are so excited to have Sookie bring someone home." Because Sookie is a pariah that drives all the men away. Thanks Gran. Now it was my turn to blush. Jason cleared his throat.

"This rude man is my brother, Jason."

"Merry Christmas, Jason," Eric said handing him a case of beer. He was so smooth! He had given Jason a present he would truly appreciate and managed to avoid a handshake.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Eric," Jason responded. It hadn't even occurred to him to buy Eric a gift.

We settled in the living room, Eric sitting beside me on the couch. Gran told several embarrassing stories about Christmas when Jason and I were growing up. Her favorite was always the story of me making brownies in my easy bake oven. Jason stole them right out of the oven, then yelled at me when he burnt his tongue. Would he always be a pain in my ass? I didn't know if Eric really knew what an easy bake oven was, but he laughed at all the appropriate places. Jason started to get fidgety. I read from his mind that he had a date later. Gran suggested that we open presents.

Jason gave me some bubble bath and a CD I had been wanting. He got Gran a new coffee pot – she was thrilled. The old one was on its last legs. Gran gave me a sweater she knitted and Jason was the proud owner of a new camo jacket. She gave Eric a scarf. He put it on and praised her knitting skill. Eric handed Gran a small book.

"My Life as a Civil War Soldier," she read from the cover, "by William T. Compton."

"He is rather serious and whiney, but I thought you would enjoy it."

"Do you think he is any relation to our neighbor, Jesse Compton?" Gran was clearly delighted.

"I believe he was a native of Bon Temps. He may very well be," Eric answered.

"I may have to scoot off to bed early tonight, just to get started on this."

I gave Gran a new winter coat – her old one was worn and she was never one to spend money on herself. I gave Jason a box of ammo. Eric handed me a small box. Inside was a necklace with a sun pendant that glittered with diamonds. On the back was an inscription – _ Sookie, bringing sunshine to my world _

"Eric_,"_ I said with tears in my eyes. He smiled and winked at me. Last, I handed him my gift. I felt rather foolish now. He opened the roasting stick and bag of marshmallows with a post it on the top that said – To practice with. He roared with laughter and gave me a hug.

"Tuesday night Sookie showed me how to toast marshmallows," Eric explained to Gran and Jason. "It does not appear to be a natural talent of mine." I snorted.

Jason was out the door before all of the wrapping paper was dealt with. "Sookie," Gran asked as his truck pulled down the driveway, " are you aware that you are dating a vampire?" Nothing like being direct, I suppose.


	26. The Answers

SPOV

"How can you tell he is a vampire?" I asked Gran. How did she even know vampires were real?

"There is just something about him that shouts "supe" to me. Plus , he had to come at night and he has all sorts of food allergies. Really, Sookie? Food allergies are a flimsy excuse."

"How does a sun allergy sound to you?" I asked.

"Phony." I gave Eric a pointed look and he scowled. "Did you cause Sookie's accident?" Gran asked Eric.

"No Gran," I answered in a shocked voice. "He kept my car from falling over the bridge and pulled me from it. I would have died if he hadn't come along."

"Did you give her your blood?" Gran asked him.

"Yes. She had a head injury and her legs were crushed." I hadn't realized my legs had been hurt that bad.

"I am surprised you allowed her to come home. What kind of deal did you have to agree to, Sookie?" Gran did know a lot about the supernatural world.

"I agreed to work for Eric and give him blood each night."

"For vampires, blood and sex are very closely related. Did you agree to…"

"No!" I answered. Gran looked at Eric.

"I do not require sex from the unwilling," he responded.

"I suppose with your charm and good looks, the unwilling are very few," Gran said, smiling.

"With a little time, they usually come around," Eric smirked.

"So, Sookie works with one of your accountants and lets you drink her blood?"

"Yes. In addition, two nights a week I teach her self defense and the other nights I help her with her telepathy."

"That is what you were doing the night Portia saw you," Gran said, understanding dawning on her face. "And that is why you were keeping your 'boyfriend' a secret from me."

"Yes. I didn't know how to explain it to you. How do you know so much about the supernatural world anyway?"

Gran took a deep breath and reached out for my hands. I lowered my shields.

_I saw her, young and pretty, hanging out sheets on the clothesline and meeting a beautiful golden haired man. I saw them talking and laughing on more than one occasion. The man looked at her tenderly and asked what he could do as a gift to her. She shook her head. He tried again._

"_If you could have anything you wanted, anything at all Adele?"_

"_Children," she answered finally._

"_I would be very glad to give you those, if you are willing," he replied with an seductive grin. She turned him down at first, but eventually she changed her mind. Then Gran thought about my father as a baby and then Aunt Linda. She thought about Sunday school plays, the refrigerator covered with art work, football games, softball games…. _

"That was my biological grandpa? What is he?"

"Fintan was a fairy," Gran answered. To say I was shocked was an understatement.

"What about Grandpa Mitchell?"

"I don't expect you to understand. I'm not so sure I do myself, sometimes. Mitchell and I had tried for five years to have children. I wanted to be a mother so badly and Fintan was so beautiful and charming. I would make the same choices again. I loved being a mother and grandmother more than anything. Please don't judge me too harshly, Sookie."

I had given up the idea of being a mother myself, though I dearly loved children. I could hardly bear to have a man kiss me, let alone be intimate. How could I ever have children? My heart ached a little. Being the illegitimate granddaughter of a fairy would take some getting used to, but I still loved my Gran. I gave her a big hug. Something suddenly occurred to me.

"Does being part fairy cause my telepathy?"

"Telepathy is not a fairy characteristic that I know of," Eric answered. "You do have especially delicious blood. "

"Ick. Do you drink blood from fairies?" I asked.

"When I can catch them," he replied with a wistful smile. "It is usually fatal for them."

"Did you eat Neave and Lochlan?" I noticed Gran turned a little white.

"How have you heard of them?"she asked me.

"Eric was hunting them the night he found me…." I stared at Eric. "Did the storm…?"

"Neave and Lochlan pushed your car off the road, just as I imagine they did to your parents."

"My parents were murdered by fairies!"

"I always suspected," Gran said sadly, her eyes damp.

"Why would they do that?"

"Your great grandfather is Niall Brigant, a fairy Prince. His enemy Breandan, believes all human-fairy hybrids are an abomination and should be killed. Neave and Lochlan were loyal to him."

"Were?" Gran asked. "Does that mean you caught them?"

"Yes, " Eric answered proudly. I have a trophy made of Neave's teeth if you would like to see it.

"Perhaps I will sometime."

My grandmother had an affair with a fairy which resulted in the birth of my dad and aunt. My parents were murdered by the infamous Neave and Lochlan and I was almost their victim as well. My head was beginning to hurt.

"How do you know about my fairy heritage?" I asked Eric.

"When you returned to your home after the accident, I did a little research," he answered.

"How?"

"I met your brother first. He didn't know much." Big surprise there. "Then I came to visit your Gran."

"You came and pumped me for information about Sookie, then glamoured me so I would forget?" Gran asked, none too pleased.

"Yes." Eric looked her in the eye, but just.

"What did I tell you?"

"You told me about Sookie's telepathy- which I already knew - and about Fintan. Mostly you told me what I really wanted to know – her favorite color, the books she read, the clothing she preferred…"

"So you could present me with a house I wouldn't be able to say no to?" I asked, getting angry.

"So I could surround you with things that make you happy. Most people would think I was being considerate or even romantic," Eric responded, his voice hard.

"You were being manipulative and you know it."

"If you weren't so stubborn, I wouldn't have to manipulate you." Gran cleared her throat. I blushed a little.

"Sorry, Gran."

"Eric, were you in the South during the Civil War?" Gran asked, changing the subject to one of her favorites.

"I assume you mean the American Civil War?" She peppered him with all sorts of history questions. Eric didn't seem to mind answering them. He was 1000 yrs old! 1000! Eventually Gran began to wind down.

"I think it is time for me to call it a night," Gran said after a big yawn. " It was a pleasure to meet you , Eric. Please come and see me again."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mrs. Stackhouse," he replied kindly.

"Adele, call me Adele," she corrected and headed towards her bedroom.


	27. The Attentive Boyfriend

SPOV

When Gran closed her bedroom door, Eric pulled me onto his lap and kissed me senseless.

"Eric," I whispered when I came up for air. "Gran is just down the hall."

"You will just have to try to be quiet," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him as he moved in for another kiss. His mouth was so very talented! "Go home with me tonight," Eric whispered hoarsely in my ear. I shook my head.

"I'll be back in Shreveport tomorrow night."

"Can I visit you?" I nodded. He gently pushed me off his lap and stood. "Will you walk me to my car?" I grabbed my coat. Eric put on his coat and new scarf and picked up his present. "Thank you for this," he said with a smile. "I will practice."

"Don't catch anything on fire," I warned him and giggled. He tickled me as we made our way out the door. "I know is wasn't much, but…" Eric stopped me with a finger over my lips.

"You gave it to me to remind me of our evening together – a very good gift. I enjoyed spending Winter Solstice with you." He leaned in and kissed me tenderly.

"The necklace was very thoughtful too."

"The inscription is true – you have brought sunshine into my life. I was very fortunate to find you." He caressed my face and kissed each of my eye lids before molding his lips to mine. He explored my mouth almost reverently. "Good night, Sookie Stackhouse. I will see you tomorrow," Eric said and climbed in his corvette. I stood rooted in my spot and waved to him. He had kissed me with passion before, but never with such tenderness. Did he care for me? Maybe. Could I entrust him with my heart? Probably not.

When I walked back in the house, Gran was just hanging up the phone in the kitchen. Who would she be talking to this late? "Anything wrong?" I asked her.

"I called a friend of Fintan's. He has agreed to meet with you and look over your contract with Eric."

"Oh." That was about all I could think of. My gran was just full of surprises. She hugged me tight. "How long have you known Eric was a vampire?"

"I knew that the Shamrock was vampire owned, but I wasn't sure of the owner's name. When I heard you were dating Eric, I suspected he was a vampire. I was really worried for you."

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked.

"I didn't know what to say," she admitted, hanging her head.

"Me neither," I said and hugged her.

"Sometimes vampires will employ human women to provide blood and other things to visiting vamps," Gran said slowly. "I was afraid.."

"Oh Gran!"

"I heard Eric didn't force women to do that, but I wanted to be sure. I wanted to see the two of you together with my own eyes."

"Satisfied?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered smiling. "I think he is quite smitten with you." I busted out laughing.

"Don't spread that around. You might damage his big, bad vampire image." Gran laughed too.

"Anyone with eyes could tell the two of you are stuck on each other." Really? She must have seen the disbelief on my face. "Sookie, the two of you spent all evening sitting on my couch holding hands and looking into each others eyes every five minutes. Even Jason noticed."

"Oh." Had we really been holding hands the whole time?

"He is a very handsome man." I blushed a little. "Are you sleeping with him?" I blushed a lot.

"Gran," I said suddenly yawning, "I think I will turn in." She laughed at me.

"Good night, Sookie."

I had about a hundred questions for her about Fintan and fairies, but they could wait for tomorrow. Did Eric really care for me? I would be sure to tell him Gran thinks he is smitten. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

EPOV

Well, I was pretty sure I passed the inspection with flying colors. My portrayal of 'attentive boyfriend' was well received. And, much to my dismay, I really enjoyed myself. Adele was charming and Sookie – I could see myself spend many evenings sitting next to her, holding her hand. Pam would be laughing her ass off at me right now. I hoped the Queen would lift her moratorium on making children soon. In the meantime, I needed to think seriously about Sookie's protection.


	28. The Demon

SPOV

I went to church with Gran Christmas morning. Several women asked about my boyfriend after church. I almost told him he wasn't Christian, but I thought that might be more upsetting than telling them he was a vampire. I just told them he came out last night for Christmas Eve. I didn't want to tell too many lies on the church steps.

Gran and I talked about Fintan and my fairy heritage over lunch. She clearly loved him. My gran had an affair with a fairy – I was still having trouble wrapping my head around that. I drove back to Shreveport for my meeting with Fintan's friend, Mr. Desmond Catalides. He must be some friend to meet with me on Christmas day!

"Hello, Sookie," he said when I answered the door. I allowed the big man in. He was comprised almost entirely of circles.

"Hello Mr. Cata – "

"Catalides," he finished for me. I smiled.

"Mr. Catalides. Please sit down. Can I get you a glass of tea or some cookies?" He declined and pulled a folder out of his briefcase.

"Did your grandmother tell you I came to visit you when you were just a baby?" I shook my head. I lowered my shields and tried to read him – nothing. It was daytime so he couldn't be a vampire.

"Are you a fairy?" I asked. He let out a loud chuckle.

"No, my dear. I am a demon."

"Like the devil? Should I be afraid?"

"You have no need to fear me," he answered smiling. "The last time Fintan spoke to your gran, he left her my number to call in case of an emergency. She called me for the first time when you went missing."

"I didn't know that."

"I did some checking around and you reappeared before I discovered anything. I stopped by the hospital when you were asleep and checked on you." Surprise was an understatement. "I smelled Eric's blood in you, but I didn't say anything to Adele. I hoped you were just an evening's entertainment."

"Why would you hope for that?"

"So you could go back to your normal life."

"Oh."

"Of course the fact that he gave you his blood was unusual. Vampires rarely do that and Eric is not known for keeping pets. I decided to keep my ear to the ground and watch. He called me a few days later to discuss your contract."

"You work for him?"

"I work as a lawyer in the supernatural world. Eric is a regular customer of mine."

"Are you meeting with me as Fintan's friend or Eric's lawyer?" If he were human, my telepathy would be really handy about now.

"I am Fintan's friend first and I hope you will regard me as your friend also."

"Can you get me out of my contract?"

"No, I can not do that. However, I think it is very generous. Eric is good to those who work for him and I made a few suggestions."

"Why are we meeting if you can't help me get away from Eric?"

"He is aware of your telepathy?"

"Yes."

"Is anyone else?"

"Most people don't believe in it, but my gran and Jason do."

"Eric taking you along to the benefit caused quite a stir in the supernatural world. Rumors are flying around like crazy. It is only a matter of time before the Queen asks to meet you."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Some have suggested you are a witch that has put a spell on him. I have also heard you are a very talented in the erotic arts." My face turned as red as a tomato.

"I know the Queen rules Louisiana. How is she a danger to me?"

"She may want to acquire you . She has the power to order Eric to give you to her." I looked at him dumbfounded. "Sophie-Anne is a good Queen, but she will not treat you with the respect that Eric does. She will not take your wishes into consideration."

"How can I stay with Eric?" Was I really asking that? The devil you know…

"Perhaps we could get him to formally pledge himself to you."

"What does that mean?" This meeting wasn't going in the direction I had hoped. I thought Mr. Catalides would help me get away from Eric. We were plotting ways to keep me with him?

"No one would be able to take you from Eric. Anyone caught trying would be put to death."

"Why would anyone want to take me?"

"Eric is a very powerful vampire. You could be taken to weaken or blackmail him. Also, telepaths are very rare. Any monarch would love to have a telepath, especially with the Great Revelation approaching. "

"If I were pledged to Eric, I would be his…fiance?"

"You would be his wife."

"Wife! I don't want to be Eric's wife!"

"You could do much worse. Eric is handsome, wealthy, and powerful. He is fair and generous. Your gran said there is even affection between the two of you."

"What about love? I don't want to marry someone who doesn't love me."


	29. The Proposal

SPOV

Mr. Catalides stayed a little while longer. After he left, I gave Sam a call.

"Merry Christmas, Sookie!" he said. Oh yeah, it was Christmas.

"Merry Christmas, Sam. I have something to ask you."

"Yes, cher?"

"Do you know Desmond Catalides?"

"I've met him a time or two. He is a lawyer who does lots of work in the supe world."

"Is he trustworthy?"

"Yes. Many people trust him with their fortunes and their lives. Why?"

"I talked to him today about my contract with Eric. He gave me some advice and I wondered if I should take his suggestions seriously."

"He is very shrewd. If he gave you advice, I would take it."

"Thanks, Sam."

Crap! I was really hoping Sam would tell me not to listen to a word he said. I wished I had time to drive to Bon Temps and visit Gran. I would have to settle for a phone call.

EPOV

Tonight was the night Sookie would yield to me. I was almost giddy with anticipation. If all went well, I would spend the day under her spare room and having her screaming beneath me tomorrow night as well. Oh, the things I longed to do to Sookie Stackhouse. All of my patience and self control would pay off. There were so many problems to deal with, but for two nights I was going to forget about those and enjoy having Sookie in my arms.

I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I dressed in a blue button down that matched my eyes and black jeans. My hair was a little out of control. I put some gel in it, but got carried away and ended up with crunchy hair. Ugh! I wanted Sookie to run her fingers through it, not get her hand caught. I undressed and washed my hair in the sink. I was missing out on kissing Sookie and more to fuss over my hair? I disgusted myself. I used the hair dryer again and the flat iron (Pam bought it for me last Christmas). Now my hair was too flat. I pulled it back in a leather band at the nape of my neck. Good enough. I stopped on my way across town and picked up some daisies. I almost stopped at the adult store, but I knew that sort of present wouldn't endear me to Sookie. Besides, I was pretty sure the scarves were still in her closet – I intended to use them tonight.

I parked in front of Sookie's house and smiled with anticipation. My smiled waned a little. I had expected to feel lust or eagerness or even nervousness from her. I felt agitation and tension. She was clearly distressed about something.

Sookie opened the door before I even knocked. "Come in Eric," she said. "Please sit down." She motioned to the couch. I handed her the flowers which she thanked me for and headed to the kitchen to put them in a vase. I looked around for clues to what had her worked up – nothing. Although there was the lingering smell of…..demon?

"Sookie what is wrong?" I asked when she sat down – not on the couch, but across the room in a chair. She stood up and paced. "Sookie?" She looked at me with wide eyes and wrung her hands. "Sookie, if I were human, I would think you were about to tell me you were pregnant," I said with a smile, hoping to break the tension. Her eyes grew even wider.

"Well, I'm not pregnant," she said sitting back down. One corner of her mouth turned up. "Mr. Catalides stopped by today. Gran asked him to look over my contract with you." How resourceful of Adele.

"Did he tell you he wrote the contract?"

"Yes. He thought it was generous and fair." I nodded. She bit her lip. The big bad was coming. "He is concerned that other vampires will want to take me from you. He thinks more needs to be done to assure my protection. His biggest concern seems to be that the Queen will find out about me."

"Mr. Catalides does a lot of work for the Queen. If anyone knows what she is up to, it would be him. She has asked for us to pay a visit to New Orleans the second week in January."

"Really? Will she take me away from you?" Fear was rolling off of Sookie in waves.

"Taking away my favorite snack would be poor repayment for all my years of loyal service."

"Seriously, Eric?"

"Did Mr. Catalides offer any suggestions for you protection?"

"Yes," Sookie answered and took a deep breath. She had my attention. "He suggested getting formally pledged. He even offered to serve as a witness." I stared at her. Pledged? I had never pledged myself to a human woman. "I had kind of the same reaction," Sookie said with a small laugh.

"If tonight went well, I was considering asking you to move in with me," I said, looking into her eyes. "We could be pledged."

"Um," Sookie said, once again chewing on her bottom lip. Was it possible she didn't want to be my wife? I looked at her with my eyebrows raised. "Aren't we rushing things a little? How will I explain to people that I am suddenly getting married?"

"You little gold digger, you," I said waving my finger at her. "We could have a private ceremony. Humans would not have to know."

"So everyone would think I was shacking up with you? You don't mind that this is a marriage of convenience?"

"Sookie, the concept of marrying for love is a recent one. Aude had been my older brother's wife. When he died in battle, I was expected to marry her."

"And that worked out?"

"I had always liked her and she was a sensible girl. I was a bit nervous at first, but she was kind and I was a quick learner." I smirked at Sookie. If we were married, I could wake up next to Sookie every evening….

"Could I still live here and continue working for you as I have been?"

"What do you want?" She didn't want to live with me?

"I don't want to be taken away by the Queen. I also don't want to rush into a marriage with someone I am just starting to get to know. I don't want to be your wife and watch a stream of women walk into your office to give you blow jobs. I want to marry someone who loves me." I walked over and gently stroked her cheek and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"Before the pledging ceremony, I want you to meet Pam. I will call her tonight. I can't spend days with you or give you children. But, I do care for you and I will gladly offer you my protection. If you want a pretend marriage, I can do that. If you want to be my wife, I will do my best to be a good husband to you." Had I just really given her that much control over my life? It seems I had.


	30. The Invite to Pam

EPOV

"I don't know what I want," Sookie said.

"Right now," I whispered into her ear, making her shiver, " I want you." I kissed her lips and she parted them for my tongue. One of her hands fisted in my hair and the other grabbed my ass. I would never get enough of this woman. I ran a hand up the back of her sweater and unhooked her bra. We parted long enough for me to pull off her sweater and slip off the bra. So beautiful. I went down on my knees to kiss and suck at her breasts – careful to avoid her hardened nipples. Sookie groaned in frustration. I opened her jeans and slid a hand inside. She was so very wet! I teased her with my fingers and mouth, avoiding the most sensitive places. She whimpered. I slid a finger inside of Sookie and rubbed her with my thumb. She moaned and her knees buckled. I laid her gently on the floor, removed her remaining clothes, and sucked one pert nipple into my mouth. I bit down, all the while pumping her with my hand. She came with my name on her lips. I kissed her and nuzzled her neck. I laid my head over her pounding heart. She sighed and wrapped her arms and legs around me. I contemplated never moving.

"Eric," she said after a while, pushing me away from her. "I'm cold." I swept her up and carried her to bed. I removed my remaining clothing slowly - allowing her to watch - and crawled in next to her.

"Sookie, do you know what you want now?"

"Yes," she said, then whispered some very graphic details in my ear. I looked at her, a bit shocked (and very turned on).

"Such dirty words from such a pretty little mouth! I'm going to have to spank you, Sookie." She squealed as I grabbed her and pulled her over my lap. I slapped her gently on the bottom. She wiggled her ass and I found something more pleasurable to do with my hand.

Later I sat and watched her sleep. Such a beautiful girl! I knew I would do almost anything to keep her. I padded into the kitchen and called Mr. Catalides to set up our pledging.

PPOV (Pam)

I browsed through Nordstrom's website once again. My phone rang – Eric!

"Did my advice work? Has Sookie taken you back to her bed?"

"I am calling from her kitchen," he answered. I could just imagine the big smirk no his face. "I would like for you to meet her."

"When would you like me to come?" I opened a tab to look up flights. Any woman who made Eric Northman work for it, was a woman I wanted to meet. "I can fly in tomorrow evening."

"Wait one more night," Eric said. "Can you stay for a few days? We are being pledged on New Years Day and I would like you to attend the ceremony." I dropped my phone on the floor. Pledged!

EPOV

I actually had to order Pam not to take the next flight. She was worried about me, which was endearing, but annoying. I knew what I was doing. Really I did. Of course, I hadn't told Pam yet that Sookie was part fairy or a telepath. Phone conversations were not always private. We would talk more when she arrived.

I arose covered in Sookie's scent. Yes, I could get used to this. I pulled on some sleep pants and wandered out to find Sookie. She was sitting at the kitchen table. Sookie looked up and laughed softly.

"What?"

"Did you rest well? You look sleepy and you have major sex hair." She walked over and kissed me. In no time we were naked and Sookie was beneath me on the kitchen table. She was an incredible woman!

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at her. "I want to wake up to you every evening," I purred, looking in her eyes.

"Normally, I would be at work," she said.

"I know your boss. I'll bet I could convince him to adjust your hours or you could quit."

"Quit! Why would I quit? This is the best job I've ever had! I don't want to give up my job or my dream of going to college just so I can be your new sex toy!" She wiggled off the table and started gathering up her clothes.

"Sookie," I said gently, grabbing for her hand.

"Let me shower and get dressed before we have this conversation," she said.

"Can I join you in the shower?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.


	31. The Plan

SPOV

I couldn't make decisions that would affect the rest of my life while I was naked with Eric in my kitchen. I few kisses from him and I might agree to just about anything. Before I knew it he would have me agreeing to walk around the house wearing nothing but a smile for the next year or let him chain me up in the basement. God he was a talented lover! He was my first, so I didn't have any personal experience; but, I had read plenty of women's thoughts. There were a lot of girls out there faking it, let me tell you! I took a long, hot shower and dressed in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled a sweatshirt over the top too. Layers were good.

Eric was sitting on my couch watching the History Channel again. "Catching up on something you missed or checking to make sure they are getting it right?" Eric chuckled and ran a hand through his damp hair. He must have taken a shower in the guest bathroom.

"I called Mr. Catalides last night and arranged for our pledging ceremony New Years Day," he said. I blinked at him.

"Because we mutually decided we were getting pledged and picked that date together?" I took a few deep breaths and fought the urge to run from the room. Eric looked a little unsure. "I'm in the habit of making my own decisions," I told him.

"I'm in the habit of making decisions for lots of people," he said.

"Really?" I may have sounded a big sarcastic. Another deep breath. "If we are going to be a couple, you have to consult me." I looked him steadily in the eye. He nodded.

"Do you want me to call him back?"

"No. I talked to Gran and she agreed this is the sensible thing to do."

"But…?"

"But I feel like I am getting in over my head. What kind of marriage vows do you say in a vamp wedding? Do I have to agree to drink your blood or obey you in all matters or something?" Eric smiled.

"I can get you a copy of your vows."

"I really hate to leave my house," I said, looking around. "I've never had a place of my own before. Any chance you could move in with me?"

"Come to my home and if you don't like it, we can go house hunting." I stared at him.

"Are you talking about your suite at the Shamrock?"

"No. I have a home across town."

"Oh. And you would be willing to move?"

"It is only a house, Sookie." I just looked at him. He pulled me on his lap and kissed me senseless.

Much later, I lay in bed with a large vampire spooning me. "Pam will be here tomorrow night," he said softly. "I invited her to attend the pledging ceremony."

"I was planning on asking Gran."

"Good."

"Have you done this before?" I asked.

"Pledged myself to a human? No. The last human who intrigued me was Pam."

"And you turned her?"

"I would have turned you the first night, but with the Great Revelation coming, the Queen has put a moratorium on making children." That got my attention. I turned on my back to look into his eyes.

"I don't want to be a vampire, Eric."

"I am enjoying you being human," he said. That wasn't really an answer.

"Will you still want me when I get old and wrinkly?" He ran a hand idly over my stomach, giving me goose bumps.

"What do you think?" he asked, leaning down and trailing kisses after his hand. That wasn't an answer either, but I soon forgot all of my other questions.


	32. The Circus Performer

EPOV

I waited for Pam by the luggage carousel. Her whole face lit up when she saw me; I'm sure mine did the same.

"So, where is the girl with the magic vagina?" she asked.

"Pam, what are you talking about? There is no such thing as a magic vagina."

"There must be. You are calling me for advice on how to get back between this girl's legs and once you are in, you ask her to be your wife. Obviously, a magic vagina has bewitched you."

"Pam," I warned. "She has not cast a spell on me with her vagina." Had she? Pam was messing with my head already. I loaded her luggage in the trunk. (I brought the SUV. I knew she would bring way too much for the little trunk of my corvette.)

"If you were human, I would ask if she is pregnant." I gave her a withering look. "Eric, I am worried about you. It is not like you to get involved with a human." I grinned at her as I drove towards my home. "Eric, that was a long time ago."

"What was his name…Figgaro, Farachio…"

"Farera."

"Ah, yes, the circus performer - a man even."

"There was just something about him. We were very much in love," Pam defended.

"I seem to remember he married the fat lady shortly after I ordered you away."

"She was the rebound girl," Pam said stiffly. "Or perhaps she had a magic vagina." This time she grinned.

"I can assure you, she did not."

"Eric? You slept with the fat lady?"

"I had to do something while you were playing around with your trapeze artist."

"He was especially limber for a human male. We explored some very unusual positions. " I rolled my eyes at her. "I really can't believe you slept with the fat lady."

"You underestimate the comfort of a large, warm human on a cold, winter night." Pam laughed at me.

"It is winter. Is Sookie large and in charge?"

"She has very nice curves."

"And?"

"And she is part fairy and telepathic."

"You hit the jackpot," Pam said, awe in her voice. Understanding dawned on her face. "You want to make sure no one can take her away from you."

"Yes."

"When can I meet her?"

"I will ask her to come by my office on her dinner break."

SPOV

I took the elevator to Eric's suite on my break. He and a very pretty blond woman were sitting close together at the table.

"Hello, Sookie," Eric greeted. "Meet Pam. We are looking over her plans for Fangtasia."

"Hello, Sookie," Pam said, nodding at me. "You are as beautiful as Eric described you."

"Thank you." I felt a little flustered as she looked me up and down.

"Do you know any magic, Sookie?" she asked.

"Magic? Why?"

"Sometimes it is easier to ignore her," Eric told me. "Pam has brought some of the merchandise for our new bar. Take a look."

Several items were on the table. I held up a black t-shirt that said "Fantasia – The Bar with a Bite" in fancy red script with a drop of blood running off the letters. There were also napkins, coffee mugs, pencils…

"Do you expect to sell a lot of merchandise?" I asked.

"We are expecting our bar to be a tourist attraction – people from out of town can stop in and walk on the wild side and see actual vampires. We will happily sell them t-shirts and overpriced drinks so they can go back home and brag to all of their friends," Pam answered.

"Do you have a bunch of vampires to work for you?" I asked Eric. He smiled.

"Yes, I will require all of the vampires in my area to put in regular hours."

"And they'll do that?"

"They will do what they are told." Oh. "And I will give all of them a share of the profits. If everything works as we have planned, Fangtasia will make Pam and I and all the vampires in Area 5 very rich."

"Won't you feel a like an exhibit in a zoo?"

"A little, but the profits will be worth it. And there should be no shortage of 'food' for us," Pam answered.

"You think people will offer themselves to you?" Pam smiled showing a little fang and Eric looked steadily at the merchandise in front of him. "Eric?"

"I'm going to go check on the black jack table," Pam said and headed toward the elevator.

"Sookie, the success of the bar depends upon our ability to attract patrons. Would you not come to my bar to see me?"

"I don't care if women come to see you, as long as they keep their hands to themselves."

"Possessive?" Eric asked with a smirk. He pulled me into his embrace and kissed me, devouring my mouth. I pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I've noticed you often kiss me when you want to avoid talking about something," I accused.

"Really?" he asked, then kissed me again. I didn't think about anything besides what his mouth and hands were doing for a good ten minutes. Eventually he pulled away. "How about this? I will only flirt with costumers in full view of the other bar patrons."

"No blow jobs in your office?"

"No blow jobs in my office." And somehow this made me happy. I was spending too much time with Eric. "While we are alone, I want to 'consult' with you on a few matters." Progress?

"Yes?"

"We will do the pledging on New Years and in the supe world we will be married. For the humans, I thought we would get engaged and start planning a wedding. I would like to marry you before the Great Reveal."

"How long will that give me to plan a wedding?"

"March would be a good time. Pam would like to help plan the wedding. I will pay for it - cost is really no object." I just looked at him for a minute.

"That doesn't give us much time. Can you go inside of a church? Do you want to have a church wedding?"

"If you want to have a church wedding, we can get married in your Gran's church in Bon Temps," Eric answered grinning. "If the roof falls in, I will shield you."

"Could that really happen?" Eric burst out laughing.


	33. The Angle

SPOV

I woke up the next morning and dressed in clothes from my section of the closet. I may have grinned a little. I drove to Gran's and arrived just as she and Jason were sitting down to lunch.

"That is a wide smile you are wearing today, Sookie," Gran said when I walked in the kitchen.

"And a big ring," Jason added.

"Let me see that!" Gran exclaimed.

"Shit Sookie! That is some ring!"

"Jason Stackhouse, you watch your tongue!" Gran reprimanded.

"Yes, Gran. Have you set a date yet, Sook?"

"We are planning on a March wedding." Gran arched an eyebrow. I winked at her when Jason wasn't looking.

"Are you pregnant?" Jason asked.

"No!"

"The guy isn't sure if he can come for Christmas and then suddenly you are getting married. That sounds like a rush job to me." I frowned at him.

"Why wait?" I asked. The best offense is defense.

"Gran," Jason turned to her for support.

"It does seem rather sudden, but Sookie has always been a sensible girl. If she says she is ready to get married, then who are we to doubt her." Jason didn't argue, though I could tell he wanted to. He took a big bite of chicken and thought about weird kinky things he thought Eric and I were doing. Ugh! I blocked his thoughts real quick. I talked to Gran and Jason about our tentative wedding plans and asked Jason to stand up for me.

"I don't have to wear a bridesmaid dress, do I?" Jason asked.

"No, you can wear a tux. Eric is asking Pam, his …um… sister, to stand up for him and I thought it would only be right to ask you."

"Thanks," he said. "I'd be honored, Sis. What does this Pam look like?" Always the hound dog. I just laughed at him. Jason left for work and Gran and I talked more about wedding plans and the upcoming pledging. I stopped by Merlottes on my way back to Shreveport. Arlene oohed and aahed over my ring. Everyone was very surprised to find out that I was engaged. Some like, Hoyt Fortenberry, thought how lucky I was to find a man that I loved – his thoughts were always so kind. Others were more like Jason – thinking I was pregnant or fulfilling some kink for Eric. Sam asked me back to his office.

"Are you crazy, Sookie!"

"Sam," I warned. "You told me to take Mr. Catalides advice. He said I should pledge myself to Eric before another vampire tried to take me away. We are doing the human wedding ceremony later for my benefit."

"Oh Cher," he whispered, stroking my face. "You deserve someone who will love you and appreciate what an amazing woman you are."

"Eric and I enjoy each other's company and we have fun together."

"Not quite the same."

"Thanks for raining on my parade," I told him and turned to go.

"Sookie,wait," Sam said grabbing my arm and turning me around. "I can see you are trying to make the best of a bad situation. I admire you for that. I wish there was some way to get you away from the vamps." He smiled a sad smile and kissed my forehead. "Good luck Sook. If there is some way I can help you with the wedding plans, let me know."

"Thanks, Sam," I said and hugged him.

PPOV

I walked into Eric's office. "If you are here to ask me endless questions about the wedding, turn around and walk back out."

"Actually I came to report progress." He rolled his eyes at me. "Sookie has spoken to her minister and the second weekend in March will work for a Saturday evening wedding. He wants to meet with the two of you before the ceremony and have you take a compatibility test." I couldn't resist a smirk.

"I will glamour him."

"No receptions halls are available on such short notice, so we will have to have the reception here."

"We have the space and I will close down the tables for the night."

"Close down the tables? The Queen has given you permission for that?" He gave me a sly smile.

"As long as she gets her regular tithe…"

"Why are you doing this, Eric?"

"Getting married human style? It will make Sookie happy."

"And?" Eric always made plans that benefited Eric. No one live for 1,000 years without looking out for number one.

"I have a number of holdings here in Shreveport under the name Eric Northman. If the Reveal does not go as planned and the government finds a way to seize property belonging to vampires, all of my property will go to my human wife, Sookie. If worst comes to worst, she can claim she didn't know I was a vampire." I laughed. I knew there was an angle.

**Again, thank you for all of your reviews! I love all the mail in my inbox! I was beginning to feel like I was writing the never ending story, and then tonight while I was making supper I came up with the ending. Only a couple more chapters and then I promise to share the computer with my husband. Well...maybe. :)**


	34. The Restraints

EPOV

Before I knew it, New Years Eve was upon us. The Shamrock had a tradition of ringing in the New Year with a big bash. Of course I need to attend to "smooze and hobnob" as Sookie put it. She agreed to be my "arm candy" for the evening. My Sookie had a way with words. She dressed in a beautiful floor length gold, backless gown. I could not wait to see it pooling at her feet. I kept my hand on the small of her back as we passed through the crowd. I handed her a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. She drank it as I stopped to talk to an especially boring supplier. As we moved on I handed her another and another…

"Eric," Sookie giggled. "I am beginning to feel a little light headed."

"A little?" I found drunk Sookie to be utterly charming. We took a few turns on the dance floor. Sookie dazzled a number of patrons with her lovely engagement ring. I noticed that she was pleased to talk about the wedding plans to anyone who would listen. This was going to be a very good year. At midnight bells rang and I kissed Sookie tenderly. My passion could wait until we were behind closed doors. I took her hand and led her to the elevator. She giggled and asked me to pick up her glass slipper if it fell off. I wasn't quite sure what she was talking about, but I played along. Like I said, drunk Sookie was fun. I took a handkerchief out of my pocket and placed it over the elevator camera.

"What are you doing?" Sookie asked.

"What I have been wanting to do all night." I deftly unfastened the strip of cloth behind her neck and the beautiful gown fell to her feet.

"You are a beautiful woman," I said, my voice filled with awe. She blushed as I ran my hands down her back and under her ass. I lifted her and she wrapped her legs around me and my mouth found hers. I would never grow tired of this woman.

SPOV

"What are you doing?" I asked Eric in a sleepy voice. Maybe it was a champagne filter voice. He smiled and held up a novelty handcuff with red velvetish cuffs.

"You will enjoy this, I promise."

"You have the keys? You will let me loose before you go to your daytime rest?"

"Sookie, you can trust me." I looked deep into his eyes. Could I?

"Ok." He handcuffed each of my arms above my head to the headboard of his bed. Then he slipped a blindfold over my eyes. I took a deep breath and tried to relax. Eric began placing feather soft kisses on my face, neck, chest…He kept his promise - I did enjoy it very, very much.

I woke up in the dark. Had Eric left my blindfold on? I blinked a couple of times and noticed a faint light and a beeping noise. I was in a bed and my arms were restrained, but not above my head. Actually there were a bunch of tubes in my arms. I was wearing some sort of gown. I was in a hospital! Had Eric taken too much blood? Had I ended up in St. Hubert's? Was Dr. Ludwig taking care of me? A young nurse approached my bed, smiling.


	35. The HEA

**Here goes, dear readers. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for all of your reviews and support. Until I write another story...I am addicted to reviews, so it probably won't be long. Happy New Year!**

SPOV

"You have finally decided to join us. Your family and friends will sure be glad to hear this news. Carol, call Mrs. Stackhouse and tell her Sookie has finally woken up!"

"Where am I?"

"Good Shepard Hospital."

"Why?"

"You hydroplaned during a rain storm and drove your car over a bridge." I just stared at her.

"What day is it?"

"New Years Day," she looked at her watch, "for about four hours now."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since the first week in November."

"Have I been in a coma all this time?" She nodded. Tears came to my eyes. How could this be? What about Eric? What about getting pledged and planning my wedding?

"Don't go getting yourself all worked up now. Relax a bit and thank the Good Lord you are having this conversation. The doctor will be in soon."

The doctor, a respectable looking man in his early sixties named Thomas Snow, checked me over and smiled at me.

"We will run some tests later today, but you seem to be healing very nicely. You had a very nasty bump on the head, young lady."

"How are my legs?" I had been too afraid to even try moving them. He pulled up the edge of my bed sheet.

"Wiggle your toes for me Sookie." And I did. "That is a step in the right direction. One of the nurses will get you up this afternoon and see what you can do." I breathed a big sigh of relief. Just then Gran stepped into my room, tears running down her cheeks.

"My Sookie," she said and wrapped her arms around me. After the doctor and nurses left, Gran sat at my side holding my hand. "I am so thankful you are safe, Sookie," she said, her eyes moist. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I love you so much, my dear."

"I love you too, Gran," I responded, squeezing her hand. "What happened to me?"

"You had an accident in the storm and your car went over the very same bridge where your parents died." Tears filled her eyes.

"Did someone see me go over? Who found me?"

"A young man called 911 and actually dove in the water after you. Somehow he managed to pull you from the car before it washed downstream. If he hadn't…."

"Who?"

"His name is Alex. He stops by several days a week to sit with you."

"I dreamed that a vampire saved me from the wreck." Gran looked at me rather sheepishly.

"The doctor suggested we read to you so you could hear our voices. Mrs. Beck gave me a vampire series that is all the rage now. I have been reading that to you. "

"Is the romantic lead named Eric?" She nodded. I stared at her wide eyed. "I wasn't rescued by a vampire? You didn't have an affair with a fairy? I don't work with an accountant named Bruce? Sam doesn't shift into a dog? I don't have an engagement ring from Tiffanys?" Gran shook her head no to each question. She laughed at the last one.

"You had some interesting dream, Sookie. There was no fancy engagement ring in any of the books. Although, I do think Alex looks very much like I imagined Eric in the book, minus the long hair."

A steady stream of people stopped by to see me. Jason ruffled my hair and flirted with the nurses. Sam hugged me, but didn't sniff at me like I smelled of vampire. Arlene and Tara stopped by. The nurse, named Shelly, helped me walk to the end of the hall and back. I felt like I had run a marathon. I ate a little and drifted off to sleep. Much later something in my room woke me. I opened my eyes to find a very handsome man looking down at me. He had short blond hair and the most amazing blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he said apologetically, with a slight accent. Norwegian? Swedish?

"Are you Alex?" I asked. His smile lit up my room. "Thank you for saving my life."

"You owe me," he said with a wink. I must have looked shocked or frightened. "I'm just joking. I am so sorry. The last think I want to do is frighten you." He looked sincere.

"Have you been reading vampire stories to me too?" He actually blushed and looked at his feet.

"I borrowed a book from one of the nurses the first day – some trashy novel about a casino owner."

"You have been reading me dirty books?" I asked with a smile.

"I picked one up yesterday about a girl who wakes up from a coma and falls in love with the handsome man who saved her from drowning."

"Really? Is there a happy ending?"

"I hope so." Me too.


End file.
